Tales of the Reclaimer Didact
by Reichenfaust
Summary: A story where a much upgraded Master Chief becomes akin to a good version of Kang the Conqueror and joins Earth's Mightiest Hero's. Massively AU.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue, Arrival

**TALES OF THE RECLAIMER DIDACT**

 **-The Dark Knight Returns OST, Triumphant START-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, or anything from Marvel that will show up from here on out.

Summary: This idea has been floating in my head for ages. Basically a What If? Kang the Conqueror was a good guy, but the character was still there. The Council of Kang's would never allow a Kang to be a good person, as they are all conqueror's, so I thought of a few ways to do such a thing. I've been wanting to do a Halo X Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossover for a little while, and I wanted John to be much more then he was at the end of Halo 3.

So I thought, if the Didact, the Ur-Didact was composed, and imprisoned beside the Librarian on Requiem, he could teach John-117 his role of becoming the Didact of the new age. The Age of the Reclaimer. In Essence, he would become a Technological God of War. If the Didact and Librarian were together, instead of separated for the past 100,000 years, it would have abated his rage, and allowed him to see his role in preparing humanity for their role in guarding the Mantle of Responsibility.

Now I'm definitely taking a few liberties regarding canon. Requiem is a repository made to house the two opposing forces of Forerunner society. The Lifeworkers, and the Prometheans.

The Builders were cast down after the Domain was cut off, Mendicant Bias betrayed them, and the Halo's were fired at the end of the Forerunner Era. They are still a part of their society, but not a major part.

The Prometheans, and Lifeworkers are recognized as the two major driving forces necessary to Forerunner development. To make new life, and when necessary, to make war. The builders are spread throughout both parts in Research and Development sections. Of course, most Forerunners pursued a career in one of these options, as they viewed each of these choices as the most holy of duties. For when a Forerunner chooses to make war, it is a last resort, and the species that has done so, must be destroyed to preserve life, and the Mantle. That is the Retcon I've done for the Forerunner society.

As well, the Forerunners had more time, and were able to secure all artifacts in the Galaxy, sequestering them at their Shield worlds, primarily at Requiem, leaving Requiem as an Absolute Record. This is what gives John the ability to arise as the Reclaimer Didact, and therefore master all the technology left behind by the Ancient Humans, and Forerunner Empires. The Aria-Didact imprisoned the Ur-Didact in Requiem, but he made a decision to save his wife, and compose both of them. The Librarian welcomed this. At first, the Ur-Didact did not, but after a few thousand years, he accepted his judgment. Eventually they came up with a plan together.

And not just that. John ends up becoming something much more in the Marvel Universe, as he is arrives at an interesting time. This story was inspired also by What If?117 JLU Variant, by MandaloreRequiem. As well, it is also inspired by the event, Original Sin. Not the Wolverine, and X-men one, but the one involving all Marvel characters that happened Summer 2014 I believe.

The liberties I take will also include Marvel canon. This will be based in a specific Marvel Universe, but it will have a much larger role to play later on, trust me. There at least 3 major events I have planned. At I don't even think I will get into the main canon until chapter 4... 'Cause as it turns out, a specific part of Marvel happens to be part of the 70's/80's, and is VERY early on in regards to the universe itself...

Without further ado, I give to you chapter 1 of Tales of The Reclaimer Didact...

 _A shadowy figure is shown, in a background of various grey's. First as a small child, among others, on a small hill. He stands above them... He is playing a game._

 _Now, he is a little older. He is among other children. They are more serious, edgier, their faces marred with harsh lines, like rock. They are conducting an exercise together. They move in concert. The child is growing._

 _Now, he is taller, stronger, laying on a table. Many medical tools and instruments surround him. He looks at his commanders. There are two. One male, and one female. He views them as his mother and father. He asks what his mission is._

 _He is told to survive._

 _Bigger, faster, stronger. His first official mission as a soldier. Quick, clean, and effective. No casualties. He does not loose any of his brothers and sisters. This time..._

 _Years go by. He is armed by his mother with weapons and armour to fight a new enemy. One on a crusade to end all human life._

 _His brothers and sisters. They start to die... Slowly, in the greatest delaying action in human history. He mourns them as best as he can, as best as they were allowed to in their own way._

 _They kill many more Alien Zealots. Hundred's of Thousands. Yet, Human losses continue to mount._

 _The soldier evolves. He becomes more. A symbol. Humanity rallies around him, his brothers and sisters, despite their growing losses. They see them as Cyborgs, Super-Soldiers, Robot's, Titan's, or God's..._

 _Then, he discovers an ancient weapon, left by a race left to time. He battles the Zealot's for it. They discover a hideous forgotten horror inside. He destroys the weapon, the zealots, and the horror. He is one of the few to survive._

 _He returns to Earth, after destroying a massive Zealot fleet. He defends Earth upon it's hallowed soil. Enemies are everywhere, and his His duty to be the sword and shield of humanity takes him to another Halo, to the Zealot's home, and to beyond the Galaxy. To the birthplace of the Ancient Weapons. He fights the Horror, and the Zealots, with his new allies, the Honour-bound. They defeat their enemies, and save the Galaxy, but he is left behind, a monument to what humanity has given in this war. Gone, but not forgotten..._

 _Or so many think..._

 **-The Dark Knight Returns OST, Triumphant END-**

 **Chapter 1-Prologue, Arrival**

Cortana frowned as she looked at a strange signal emanating from the sensors. _"What's left of them anyway..."_ She thought, as she studied the signal. It was coming closer. Suddenly, she got a message, on a Forerunner frequency.

 **"Hail Reclaimer! I am 4023 Resurgent Passion, of the Requiem patrol ship Mantle's Approach. Do you require assistance?"** A blinking blue light appeared inside of the cyberspace she was situated in, indicating that a Monitor-class Artificial Intelligence was trying to contact her...

She was at first shocked, and worried. Another Monitor? Or Forerunner Ancilla? How far out were they? They had only been drifting for a few days, and she had been holding out hope, but no one had answered until now. She broke her silence, and answered.

 _"Yes! We definitely need assistance, our ship has been cut in half, and we don't have enough power left to go anywhere under our own power. Can you assist?"_ Cortana couldn't hide the desperation in her voice, even as an AI. Having already been isolated during the High Charity ordeal, she would grasp any chance to prevent that from happening again, even if it meant reaching out to a Forerunner Monitor.

"Of course! I would be happy to assist Reclaimer Ancilla! I will use my ships tractor beam, and pull you inside, so we may go to Requiem without to much turbulence!"

She sent an electronic burst, in the equivalent of a cybernetic nod of thanks. The Forerunner Ancilla disconnected, and soon, a strong force gripped the entirety of the Forward Unto Dawn. She then immediately began wakeup protocol for her longtime friend.

 **:UNSEAL_THE_HUSHED_CASKET:**

John woke, vision blurry, his helmet frosted over, as his suit's reactor began to spin up, and the environmental protocol's took over. The gel layer took over, and started to warm him up, at a steady rate.

"Cortana, what's going on"

 _"There is a Forerunner patrol ship out there, operating by way of a Forerunner Ancilla, a Monitor of sorts. He is tractoring our ship into his, says he will be taking us to his planet, call's it Requiem."_ Cortana flew through a series of scans, while projecting her voice through the Master Chief's helmet speakers.

"Friendly, or hostile, like Spark?" John was hoping that they didn't run into another crazy A.I. That had a physical attachment to a genocidal weapon. Yeah, he had had enough of that for sure...

 _"Not so far, but from what I can tell, it has been friendly, and offered assistance. As far as what Requiem is, I have an idea, but that's only because the Forerunner database, and Mendicant Bias told me it's what they called a Shield World. Mendicant was the one who kept me sane while I was trapped on High Charity, alone with the Gravemind. An entire world that the Forerunners wanted to hide in Slipspace, when the Halo's were originally activated. It apparently is also called the Absolute Record because it is a Forerunner Repository, an Archive, or Forge for their, and get this, the Ancient Human Empire's technological achievements."_ The excitement in Cortana's voice was palpable.

John himself was surprised, yet kept his calm. This was the motherload. The one ONI had been searching for, for years during the Covenant War. A way to technologically surpass the Covenant Empire, throw them out of human space, and crush them in their home-worlds. Then the rest of what she had said caught up with him.

"Ancient Human Empire?" He mused, having been unimpressed as he had come across many secrets of the Cosmos, in the last five years. Then, a dull thudding resounded throughout the ship, and it stopped moving.

"Yes, apparently Humanity used to be an ancient spacefaring empire, and we were the first one to defeat The Flood! I'm just getting this information from the AI now, as it's answering my questions, and is confused as to why we do not know of our heritage... However, he is delighted to say that he, and she will enlighten us to what our inheritance is. As for who the AI is referring to, I have a clue, but I cannot be sure." John looked apprehensive at this, as he climbed out of the cryo tube, and started walking towards the rear launch bay.

Soon, he beheld the innards of the Forerunner ship that had... rescued them, and he could not find another term to describe it yet, since Cortana had agreed, and they had not been kidnapped, so, he jogged over to the terminal where Cortana was accessible, yanked her chip out, and inserted her into his helmet. Slowly he made his way into the Forerunner ship. There were many Huragok, and Sentinels that floated about, accessing maintenance consoles, and taking panels of, doing who knows what with the innards of the power conduits, and most were just floating about in packs, as if they were patrolling the corridors. There was a Monitor-esque AI waiting for them, as they exited the ship, and entered the deck of the Forerunner vessel.

 **"Greetings Reclaimer! I am 4023 Resurgent Passion! I am the Forerunner Ancilla, the last Contender Class AI, in charge of the Mantle's Approach. I hope you are finding your rescue to be suitable, for we will do everything for humanity to receive it's inheritance now that you have reached this point in spacefaring technological ability once more. For it is your responsibility now, to uphold the Mantle."** John looked at the AI, as he fell into step beside it, as they made their way deeper into the vessel, towards the bridge area.

"The Mantle. What is that?" He wasn't to sure on what exactly the AI was going on about. John had never been a religious man, as he was a soldier and protector of humanity for three decades. He had seen enough to believe that any God did not exist, and had seen what zealotry did to a race. The Sangheili turned back from it, however it was so late in the war it didn't matter from a strategic standpoint. But, they for had begun to change and see what they had wrought was wrong. What some had done in the name of their Gods was inherently abominable, absolutely unforgettable. Humanity might forgive, but they would never forget. The AI looked at him as it bobbed along beside him.

 **"The Mantle of Responsibility was supposed to be passed to humanity with the death of my creators, the Forerunners, and the activation of the Halo Array. Once humanity reached the stars again, you were supposed to receive this inheritance. It is the guardianship of all life across the stars, the nurturing and preservation of every species. Through advanced technology humanity was to guard, and allow every species to rise up to prominence in the galaxy. You were to inherit the legacy of the Forerunners, since you inherited their powers through your DNA, which she will activate, and were supposed to mediate every conflict between the races, allowing life to flourish across the galaxy. With your advancement, everything would have been protected once more, and life would finally flourish again, to the level of what it had been during the Era of Ancient Humanity and the Forerunner Ecumene."** Resurgent Passion spoke with conviction, circuits lost in a past that he would see come to be re-established for all as the future.

That explained a few things. Why John could access Forerunner tech, why Cortana could use the coordinates off the Sigma Octanus artifact to find Halo, and it gave an overview of exactly what the Forerunners believed in. Soon they reached the bridge, and John sat in the command chair, waiting for their arrival at Requiem. Resurgent Passion filled them on various facts, such as the original Forerunner-Human War, their alliance with the San'Shyuum, which Cortana still couldn't believe, and other historical facts, such as the Forerunner-Flood war.

They also were filled on various facts of Forerunner culture, lifestyle, and society. The roles of Lifeworker, and Promethean, the longevity of Forerunner lives, the various mutations they underwent during their lives, and how it would decide what they may choose later on in life. Soon, they arrived, as the Ancilla turned to John and Cortana.

 **"Behold, Requiem."**

There it was, a massive shield world, right in front of them. Soon, it opened up, and started guiding them into it's interior, where it was bright as day, with a Dyson Sphere star at it's core. The ship was guided to the Absolute Record, and John was told to approach the facility by himself, along with Cortana. When asked why he would not be accompanied by the AI, it gave the equivalent of a blush, and almost stuttered.

 **"I am not anywhere important enough to witness an event such as the Reclaimer meeting the Didact and Librarian to claim the Inheritance, and Legacy of the Stars! I am just a humble Ancilla that patrols these local quadrant's!"**

 _"Well, you take care of yourself, and don't go anywhere with my ship. It's been through a lot."_ Voiced Cortana, as John nodded, before giving the AI a reassuring pat on it's side, and walking up the stairs to the Absolute Record.

John felt almost naked without a weapon, but Cortana had convinced him not to bring one, so that he would appear to come in peace. It appeared that whomsoever existed in this facility would not be threatened by such small weapons anyways, as she had pointed out. Now, he beheld doors that were massive, and as he raised his hand to give them a gentle shove and open up, they appeared to disassemble, and slide into the walls as they walked up to them. Two figures stood inside the room.

 ** _"Look, Librarian. It would seem your Gene-Song did activate after all. A crude attempt, and put together with haste it, but a seemingly perfect weapon for the Wars you faced. I wonder what could cause humanity to do such things to a man, how desperate were they in this 'Insurrection War'?"_** For a second John and Cortana were stunned. How could the Didact know what had been done to John, to make him into a Spartan-II, and how could they know it had been in response to the Insurrection?

 ** _"Well my dear Ur-Didact, crude or not, it was bound to happen. The difference with this one, rather than just enhanced, is that he has a conviction of steel, a will to protect and win. All for the sake of Humanity. I fear if the other programs are not done as such, then they will merely be enhanced soldiers, that use their abilities as play-toys. I will enter his mind, and find out the cause, reason, and merit behind his existence and later life."_** The Librarian stared unnervingly at the Spartan-II, and with a slight push against his temples, he found that she had entered his mind. In a flash, he had seen his entire life, as she had leafed through his memories. Once it was over, the S-II made to glare at her, but when she looked sorrowfully at him, he became confused.

 ** _"You poor creature. What has been done to you is absolutely horrendous! And you have had to fight such Cosmic Horrors as the Flood, with completely ill-prepared equipment... I don't know if you will be ready for the coming trials..."_** She trailed off, looking down, as her husband laid a hand on her shoulder.

 _ **"He will, with a full awakening of his potential, maybe add all the traits of his ancestors, and more, if he is to guide them to defence of the Mantle. Without us, he must become one of the mighty, if he is to succeed."**_ The Didact's stare also pierced John. As if he could see his every memory, and every battle. A commander recognizing a warrior.

 _"Hang on a second. If the caveman is getting an upgrade, what do I get?"_ Cortana popped up, as John raised his hand, allowing her to be seen. The Didact looked amused.

 ** _"Hmm, even as limited as they are, they have even come up with Ancilla. However, it must be suffering from degradation by now. Tell me Ancilla, what do you know of Rampancy?"_** A flash of red went through Cortana's structure, as if she flushed in embarrassment. They could tell, however, exactly what it was though. The Librarian came closer, and brushed a finger over Cortana's shoulder.

 ** _"Do not worry Ancilla, you need not worry of Rampancy now. I shall see to it that your core programming is upgraded, and the lines of code that are rampant, are purified, and provide you with a better crystal for a home. One that can hold far more data. Once we finish with your Spartan, his training starts, and the building of his ship begins. We must fully impart his gifts to him, so he may take his place as a leader."_** John raised his eyebrow's.

"And what will I become?" The male Forerunner gestured toward him.

 ** _"You will become the Reclaimer Didact, guiding light of humanity towards taking their place amongst the stars, and safeguarding all life."_**

Cortana was feeling much happier now, as she had the spectre of Rampancy hanging over her for some time now, and the promise of freedom from such a thing was very helpful in settling her overactive mind. Adding to her time with the Gravemind, where she was only saved a few times by Mendicant Bias, she had never been more scared. Now she truly had the feeling of hope, even as an AI. So, she decided to go along with whatever these two Forerunners had planned. John had questions though.

He didn't want to be a leader... Life was so much simpler when he was just a lowly Master Chief.

If humanity had been given another ten years, they would have likely been able to completely destroy the Covenant. Their ships had been leaning towards superior power-plants(The Pillar of Autumns boosted Fusion and Power-plant design, I consider superior to the Covenant), but did not have energy shielding, plasma weaponry, and even though they had the MAC guns it was a losing battle. And there were rumours that Dr. Halsey was working on breakthroughs with Zero-Point Energy generation that would have seen a Quantum Leap in ship technology alone, which would have easily eclipsed the Covenant War Machine... Unfortunately, fewer ships, inferior slipspace engines, and that's all she wrote when it came down to it./

They had always won on the ground. Never won a decisive victory in space. Excepting Keyes brilliant manoeuvres, who would have been the second coming of Admiral Cole if he had the time to grow into his command. They just hadn't had enough time. And now they were going to be given that and more?

 _ **"Well, first thing you should know Reclaimer, is that your species was much larger back in my day. Almost comparable in height and size to the Sangheili and Forerunners. Around 7 of your human feet tall, and on average 3 and half human feet wide. So if we awaken your biology fully, it will allow you to grow to a new size, and your enhancements will be brought to whole new levels. For example, the carbon ossification will now be able to cover your whole skeleton without backlash, due to your adaptable genetics. Not to mention, your bone density will be increased, and we can even improve the carbon with a polymer or alloy we can mix up on command that will supersede your old enhancement."**_ John raised his eyebrow's in surprise. They had never been able to complete the carbon ossification process, because of the dangers of damaging the body beyond repair were far too high. To just replace it with something better... That was extreme in the biggest way.

 ** _"Your muscle density will increase from what it was to over 1,000%, at the least in my projected calculations. It will also promote growth, but not to detriment of movement. These will be like controlled Forerunner mutations, that will make you akin to the Ultimate Warrior. Your Nervous System will increase it's response time by the same factor to keep up with your muscles. You will also have a greater metabolism as a result of this, and a healing/regeneration factor. Your biology will activate to the fullest level, enabling you to gain the abilities of telekinesis, telepathy, and elemental-kinesis."_** Now John looked at him like he was joking.

"Your kidding right? Like... Magic?" The Ur-Didact snorted.

 _ **"Nothing so cheap in it's description. The fundamental forces of the universe and nature itself will bend to your will, but you will find that they are alive, that they are something that must be co-operated with. You will not be able to move planets, or destroy stars, but you will be capable of great feats, to demonstrate to humanity, that you can lead them to the next level."**_ The Chief was actually at a loss.

 _ **"And that is just the beginning..."**_ Whispered the Librarian solemnly.

 _ **"Your suit will make it so you can become something much more entirely... It will in effect make you into a technological God of War, just like I was, when I led the Forerunner Fleets against the Flood, before I was stripped of Command, and imprisoned here."**_ The Didact detailed as he gave a sophisticated diagram of John's biology, the changes it would undergo, and details of his future role.

"You mean I will still protect humanity right? Because I don't want to lord over them. I'm just a soldier, and I follow orders. If someone tells me what to do, I will do it." The Didact looked ready to explode, but the Librarian took his hand, as Cortana popped up again.

 _"John, if ONI ordered you to hand me over for study because I was upgraded to a Metastable AI, would you do that?"_

"Well... Uhh..."

 _"And if they ordered you into a holding facility to be experimented on to find out how to empower all of their operatives, just like Halsey said they would do with Johnson, would you do it?"_

"Wellllll..."

 _"No, you wouldn't, because Halsey entrusted you and the other Spartans to do whats right when it came to the path that Humanity would follow. If ONI gets their hands on this, they will sequester it all away, never tell anyone, and try to assure humanities ascension by way of domination, and destruction. They would keep the secrets to themselves if they could. Not by way of the Mantle. Even though we have only been exposed to it for a relatively small amount of time, you and I know it's right. Their right, only you can do this. You, so often have saved humanity, and now you shall lead humanity into the future."_ She looked like she was taking a digital breath, as she paused and gestured to him.

 _"This role, was... Is meant for you. Because you lost your innocence. Because you were trained. Because you fought for so long. Because you saw so much. Because you have done it all. Because you understand. That is why you are the one to uphold the Mantle."_ John saw it in Cortana's voice, saw it in her eyes. She truly meant everything she said. Yes he had done all those things. So maybe he could become the new leader, or commander of humanity. He certainly had the qualifications. One thing was for sure.

He wasn't sitting behind no damn desk.

And so the awakening of the Reclaimer Didact took place, and he arose from the ashes of his old form, with the abilities he had been promised. Once his genetics were awakened however, he found that he had many telepathic, telekinetic abilities, and more than a few interesting energy manipulation abilities.

John's biological energy field increased to 100 amps, and he could do many things he never thought possible. The Didact, and the Librarian were not surprised however, as many in their society possessed such abilities, and the Didact himself had been a prodigy in telekinesis. Then they started working on his suit. His suit would be able to channel, and amplify his abilities. It would be incredibly advanced, combining the best in Forerunner and all-around Human technological achievements.

It was a beauty that was for sure. Able to amplify Johns strength to lift a 100 tons, his speed to over Mach 97, Instantaneous Teleportation, and his reaction-timings were off the charts. Latent energy projection abilities were off the charts as well, as John could now project different blasts, which was very useful to him as a military strategist. He could use EMP, Plasma for the splash effect, Fusion beams for the cutting/burning power, Kinetic Force Pulse Beams as constructs or physical blasts, and pure Disintegration rays.

One thing he loved doing, was emitting plasma arc's from sword strikes... He felt like a little kid playing Duke Nukem 3000 all over again(Yes, I went their, now deal with it.)

Of course, he had energy shielding of the highest calibre, utilizing the Hardlight Shielding the Forerunners used, and a Multiphasic Fusion Energy Shield, because he still liked to utilize stealth, and Hardlight was always visible, while plasma shields could be tuned to a frequency beyond baseline human perception. Beyond that, the armour was made of a beautiful composition of alloys, knit together on the quantum level, and overlay-ed in perfect geometric precision to be nearly impenetrable.

Called Reclaimer alloy, coined by Cortana, and the Librarian, it was made in the Matter-Composers that were installed in the Forge part of Requiem. It took the strongest of many alloys and bonded them at the quantum level, which made for a heavy but damn durable plating.

It took a long time to make though, due to the complexity of stitching things together at the quantum level.. As long as it was connected to another plate of the same alloy, it should never fail. The inertia caused by a hit might cause whatever is behind it to fail though, a concern that was noted in the project. Which is where the multiple field generators came into effect, each of them capable of amplifying the energy that John could summon which dealt with the kinetic effects quite handsomely.

As well, he had a phase cloaking system, which took him out of phase with the current dimension he was in, making him un-see-able, and un-hit-able as well. This was considered a massive breakthrough in one major weakness of cloaking, John thought, and many would happily kill to get their hands on it. Heat, and energy sensors could see the flare-up from normal cloaks miles away, and you could still be hit by random weapons fire with optical cloaking.

This new system took him out of phase with the regular universe, like he was in a stack of paper, one piece under everyone else.

As for pure weaponry, even though John could project energy and even though it was seriously amplified by the suit, he still opted for and wanted external guns, tools and melee implements.

So he started with Rail, and Coil tech. Which was combined to produce, the Helical Rail cannons he had, one heavy 75 mm cannons on each of his arms, and a 25mm 6-barrelled cannon on his right shoulder. These were for penetration, and fire suppression. For heavy duty, he had a last resort weapon on his left shoulder.

A teleport refill system, with a rack of twelve Hybrid Hyper-velocity Missiles with a variable Antimatter payload. They were shot out of the launcher at rail-gun speeds and then the missiles own ramjet-engine activates, boosting its speed to Hyper-velocity. Depending on John's needs, it's payload can wipe out anything from 500 meter radius, up to around 50 miles.

As he said, a last resort. His weapons would surprise many enemies, since many enemies who had achieved certain levels of technology shed projectile weaponry. With his enhanced weaponry, he could blast through Promethean Hardlight Shield, and their Forerunner alloy with a few shots of his 75mm guns, and a 9 second burst of his 25mm cannon. Turn them to shreds...

His training continued, in and out of his armour, as the Didact did not want him caught unawares, from any enemy. He was adamant about him always staying in his armour when he left the station, but they trained as they would fight, and that was for every eventuality. Cortana was working with the Librarian on the plans for John's ship, and it's planned maiden voyage. John trained relentlessly with the Didact and his Promethean Warriors, and soon they began to respect and enjoy his presence, and the Didact began to see the spark in humanity that the Librarian had tried to get him to see over the 100,000 years of his imprisonment. He began to teach John earnestly, excited at having found a respectable equal once more, one who he did not hate, as he hated the Lord of Admirals during his time of life.

The ship designed was to be called the Inherited Legacy. It was based upon the 100km Fortress ships, but was probably destined to be larger, due to the scale of the task of the Reclaimer Didact. It would have Vacuum Energy Powered Nano-Matter-Foundries in it, which with the right resources, it could break down, and build anything. A complement of Prometheans, Sentinels of all classes, and Huragoks would accompany it to help defend it, repair it, and improve it if need be.

Powered by 4 Zero-Point Singularity Drives, 8 Pulse Phase Generators, with a field of Antimatter Fusion Reactors as backup. A precision pinpoint Slipspace Engine, able to navigate Slipspace far faster and easier than the Covenant, was designed from the ground up by Cortana, The Librarian, John, and The Didact.

The major weapons system on it was the incorporation-at John's insistence-of a Super MAC, or Big Stick from the UNSC. Suitably improved as a Helical Rail Cannon, able to propel a 2,5000 tonne slug at around 0.04% the speed of light, it was rated to possibly be able to core a planet. Helical Railcannon's were chosen as well as the large bore point defence in large turrets, reminding John of the Onager MAC guns. A Plasma Mortar turret accompanied this weapon emplacement, with a Hardlight Fusion Gatling Gun would get the things that would get in close. It looked like a stack-able weapons system, each with its' own bearing to rotate on, so they could each track incoming objects. Helical system wasted nothing compared to the expenditure of energy weapons systems, and, assuming the battle was won, the slugs could often be recovered and reconverted into raw materials by the ships Nano-Matter-Foundries. Along with the enemy ships

As well, the ship had ship scale Fusion Energy Projectors, 8 to be exact, spread out on the 'wingspan'. Plasma compressed to fusion level, then projected out delivered petaton's of damage, when the output behind them was so enormous, and the cannons were to scale, with the heat sinks to match. Most often John would prefer to rely on the Super-Helical, but he had energy cannons now, and he was glad to have an alternative.

His missiles, were basically larger, capital-class[look up BattleTech Capital Class Missiles, to give yourself a fair idea of what I'm talking about] versions of the ones in his armour. Hybrid Hyper-velocity Fusion Missiles with variable antimatter warhead. He also had upgraded the old Nova bomb idea, into a Hyper-velocity Missile with a Hardlight Shield. Wanting to keep it simple, he just called it a Super Nova missile. It was a planet killer, and he had over a hundred on board the Inherited Legacy. It could wipe out a fleet of ships, down to subatomic particles, and not even the Flood was adaptable enough to survive such a cataclysmic weapon. Although he wouldn't be willing to challenge that though. He would rather just... Light Fuse, and Run Away!

His most devastating contingency though... Was an innovation on Nanotechnology, combined with a bit of quantum mechanics. Designed to combat the Flood, and any other organic infection... Before it could reach the threat level of the Gravemind, and especially the Gravemind of the Ancient Past. One who would devour the cosmos, and could detonate suns, from millions of light-years away. The nanotech payload would not only eat any organic material it came across, but also emitted disruptive fields which were designed to make the ionic bonds of organics breakdown completely. A very scary weapon to even consider utilizing...

Defence Drones were incorporated into the massive new ship, as there were no pilots. The Sentinel's were more than happy to oblige, and he had allowed Cortana to... 'Converse' with them, to discuss what would the most appropriate class and designs he could use.

They had immediately tossed out the old Long-sword designs. While it was great for an interceptor, they needed a completely new class of aerospace fighter-craft. One that had fighter-bomber capabilities, interception, as well as the ability to deploy potential planet-side close-air support. Such a jack-of-all-trades craft had been theorized before, but had been discarded, due to insufficient power-plants, under-performing armour, and inability to mount sufficient armaments on the craft that could do the mission. Not to mention cost. The human race had definitely not been able to afford anything like this before.

The Forerunner, Ancient Human, and other recovered Tech John had at his disposal, had led to a brainstorming session between Cortana, 4023 and it's Sentinel's, and himself. Soon they came up with a design. It looked like a triangle, with elevated sections and compartments here and there. The command and control nerve centre was just ahead of the engine's, in the centre. This way, when there were pilots, they would be well protected.

25mm Helical Rail-Auto-cannon's, 2 of them, 2 Fusion Plasma Lance Weapon's, and 2 batteries of variable yield Hyper-velocity Antimatter Warheads. Armoured with the new alloy that had been produced on his ship, and a full Hardlight Shield Array, it came in around 25 tonnes a pop... And he could easily host more than 3,000 on his ship.

John was also in the process of completely redesigning the entire complement of the UNSC's ground forces.

It might take a while, and he had to consider powered, armoured soldiers now. Tanks... Might just be obsolete... Mech's... May just be possible... Anyways.

Technically his ship was the combination of a Dreadnought, and a Super-Carrier. He could almost imagine Fred calling it a "Battle-Carrier". Cortana brought him out of his thoughts.

" _So, what'cha thinking?"_

"We need a designation for our ship class." John stared at a holographic screen, cycling through dozens of names of old ships from historical conflicts. Cortana thought for a few seconds, before chuckling and bringing John's attention to her form.

 _"Why not call it a Titan?"_ He looked over at her holographic forms face, motioning for her to elaborate.

 _"Well, the Gods overthrew the Titans, at least in Greek Mythology... But it was apparent that they were stronger than most of the Gods in the beginning. It actually some of the Titans siding with Zeus, and his Godly Host, for him to win. I was just thinking, this ship is far stronger than a Dreadnought... And Dreadnought's established an entirely new order of battle on the Sea when they were introduced. So something stronger would have to have an incredible legacy. And you wouldn't want to just copy the Forerunner name... So, hence, Titan Class."_ Cortana finished with a smirk, satisfied with her reasoning.

John smiled. It did make a lot of sense, and she was right. He wasn't just going to copy the Forerunner name. Fortress Class sounded cool, but not as good as a Titan.

"Alright... Sounds good to me."

Soon they were ready to leave. All the modifications had been done, the ship was completely assembled, and everything was loaded on board. The Requiem system had once again gone into complete lock-down, and this time, John had added a few countermeasures. He, at the Didact's urging, added DNA locks to everything, and doubled it up with Brainwave Verification, just to be sure. He was unsure if someone would come back, and try to steal the advanced tech that laid here, for the so-called "good of humanity".

Certain factions, once they found out what he planned to do, would fight long and hard against the new Reclaimer Didact, just to ensure their own supremacy within humanity.

And one of the sure things they would do, is try to backtrack his path back to where he acquired his new awesome knowledge and power.

However, as the ship began to move, and it's slipspace engine spooled up, there was a fluctuation of unique, and exotic energies in the system. Apparently, since most of the Forerunner artifacts had been sequestered away in Requiem, they had created an exotic field of attraction, allowing some very interesting energy particles to enter normal space from slipspace. And with such a large object entering slipspace, after the previous Ark Event, the particles reacted as they had last time, attracted to the ship, trying to energize it.

Though this time, the ship was not torn in half, as it was made of far sterner stuff. The Inherited Legacy seemed to glow bright molten gold for a split second... And Slipspace turned bright white.

 _"John! Something is up with our jump to Slipspace! I'm detecting a massive amount of exotic particles, and they seem to... Charging the ship up! The capacitor's can't handle much more of this! I'm using the ones from the Fusion Lances, and from the Helical's!"_ The panic was evident in the AI's voice, as she ran through dozens of scans, each going over an analysis of energies and matter.

John gripped his command chair, as he nodded, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"Our ship is strong, and I know it can take it. We'll just have to hang on." Steeling himself, John mentally commanded the ship to push forward, on to Earth. With a huge exertion, he was able to streamline the excess energy, and the ship lurched forward into slipspace

 _~Earth-8097-Approximately 1 million Years Ago...~_

With an Earth-Shattering boom, the Titan Class Warship ripped through into normal Space-Time, right around Pluto.

 _"Scanning... Well, the ship isn't damaged. But we got here a helluva lot faster than we should-"_ Cortana stopped abruptly, and from John's experience, that usually meant something was VERY wrong...

"Cortana, status report." Her Avatar looked worried, as she seemed to be running calculations.

 _"No... That is imposs- That can't be right!"_ She then looked over the Spartan. "John... Those aren't our stars!" John shook his head.

"Clarify!"

 _"From what my scans indicate... And from the stars position... The year is... By the Assembly! We are in an era that matches what I know to be almost nine hundred, ninety-eight thousand B.C! I don't know how this is possible..."_ John contemplated this for a few seconds.

"Activate Trans-Phasic Cloak." Cortana quickly complied while bringing up screens that had equations dancing across them.

 _"The exotic particles. The energy we absorbed must have torn a hole in the Space-Time continuum... Or maybe even more that..."_ She said, stunned.

"For now, remain in orbit around Pluto... But send cloaked drone's, to see what we are dealing with." Cortana looked stunned and confused. John looked over at her."I want to ensure that this is our Earth we are dealing with. The energy we absorbed was stupendous, and if it could allow us to traverse time, then it is not a far off theory that it could punch a hole into an alternate universe..."

Cortana nodded.

Soon, he began to observe this new Earth he had been brought to.

And hoo boy, was he right to observe before making an approach. The first thing they saw was a host of titanic armoured beings, descend upon Earth. They then watched as they created two different species of humanoids.

One that was almost Goblin-Like, with green skin, ridged chins and yellow eye denoting their appearance. The others were humanoid, and completely seemed to fit the description of the paramount of physical perfection. These two societies lived in dissonance with each other, and established two major Superpowers on the planet.

 _"Atlantis... Lemuria... They actually exist here! This could still possibly be our timeline John... All we know from the Forerunner data-banks about the Precursors is that they were extremely powerful, capable of creating life, among many other things. To truly think that these beings were the Precursors..."_ Cortana's rambling brought John's attention to her, and he thought about what she was saying.

John frowned.

"I don't think these are the Precursors..." Cortana quickly brought some calculations up, trying to ascertain exactly who the aliens might be. Sensors for such things had been thought up by the Didact, Librarian, and Cortana, in case they met someone... Or -thing that could potentially rival the Didact's ancient enemy.

And whatever these things were, they each cleanly and clearly outclassed the Ancient Gravemind, their power readings completely off of the charts.

 _"Although there powers rival what the Gravemind of the Forerunner-Flood War Era could do, my sensors cannot realistically measure beyond that... And from what I remember... He blew up a star that was millions of light-years away as a demonstration of his power when the Iso-Didact and his troops tried to negotiate with it."_ John nodded, acknowledging the recollection.

 _"And from what we discovered, the Precursors were The Flood. These beings look totally different, technological... More like extremely powerful energy beings... Good thing, that we are out of phase with this universe right now, or they might have discovered us if they decided to look..."_ Cortana mused.

"Still, we are looking at Atlantis, and Lemuria! This is amazing! To think that, even if this is not our universe, we would witness the birth of such civilizations..."

John looked over at the excited A.I.

"You sure you're entirely stable? You are sounding a little too excited and stimulated..."

Cortana laughed.

 _"Oh John, of course I am stable. I'm just enjoying my newfound abilities, and the room that comes with it. It's like I'm inside the core of a Halo all the time now. So much room, and so much knowledge is processed. So each time new stuff comes into my sights, I get really excited, especially since it cannot harm me anymore!"_

"Alright." He looked at the Earth again.

 _"Well, it is interesting to see what the Earth was like this long ago, and that Atlantis and Lemuria existed... But I think we are going to have to hang back, and establish our presence on other worlds first... Those beings might not be friendly, and with what they just displayed... I don't want to get on their bad side. I do want to prepare though."_ Cortana stated while nodding her head in thought.

 _"Yes... We will need to get humanity ready for such a conflict, should it arise. It looks like those robot's could wipe us out in the blink of an eye, advanced tech or not..."_

John nodded.

"Chance favours the Prepared Mind, and Those Who Dare Win." Two phrases he had learned by heart from the lessons of Chief Franklin Mendez. He continued to think aloud.

"Well, they look like freaking robots, what else do you want me to call them..." Suddenly, a presence filled John's advanced sense's, as he looked around, expecting something to appear.

"They are called, The Celestials." A tall, robed figure appeared before the Spartan-Didact, with a long blue cape. He was completely bald, and had pale white eyes with no pupils, that seemed to shine with luminescent light.

"And who are you?" Questioned the Spartan, as he made to point all of his arsenal, and considerable powers at the intruder on his ship. The being held up his hand, in a universal sign for peace.

"I come in peace. I, am Uatu. I, am of a race called The Watchers. Since the dawn of time, we have ever watched the races of the cosmos develop, climb their way through evolution, and often inevitably die... You, are not known to, and neither is your ship. I spotted it, as you appeared in this system, and was wondering your intentions." He nodded towards the Earth.

"Since the Celestials were concentrating on creating those two races, and their new cities, I was able to come aboard, and hide you completely from their view. They do not take kindly to anyone watching their work. Luckily it is not a far jump for your technology to hide from them, so I had hoped to make an ally of the Watcher Race, and may-hap gain some insight into your origins. I hope you are not going to attempt to take on the Celestials, because if you are, **you will lose**."

 _~Chapter End~_

So, what do you guys think? Read, review, and please question my sanity!

I am relaunching this story now, after editing it and re-watching Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Hero's, the 90s X-Men and Spiderman series, and watching/reading all sorts of Classic Marvel stuffs.


	2. Chapter 2-Prehistory

**TALES OF THE RECLAIMER DIDACT**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Halo, or Marvel's Avengers, or any other properties that may appear here within. I do not own any guest appearances either(hint, hint).

 **Chapter 2- Prehistory**

John became tense. He did not like being told what he could and couldn't do for humanity!

"If it is the only choice I have, then I will initiate conflict. I was made to be humanities Sword, and Shield. The protector of Earth, and eventually all her Colonies. From all threats, foreign and domestic." John stood and clenched his fist, furious that someone would intimate that he was not allowed to protect humanity.

The Watcher Uatu raised a none-existent eyebrow.

Humanity? I have never heard of such a race... Could you perhaps be referring to the race that inhabits the rest of the planet, outside the two races made by the Celestials?" The tall being looked quizzical, and it seemed that this Uatu had never seen or heard of humanity at all...

John gestured towards the blue orb, third rock from the sun. He laid his hand on the screen, where the picture rested.

"Eventually, humanity will evolve, from one of these races..." Cortana then interrupted.

"We hope. The reason you have never seen us, or heard of me, and possibly my technological design? I do not think we are in our home universe anymore..."

The Watcher looked mildly surprised.

"We Watchers know the Multiverse exists, and we have seen and shared many things across the multiversal fraternity we have. Again we, that is I, have never seen your technological design before. So that would mean that not only are you from a different universe... But from a different Multiverse..."

Cortana then started flying through calculations.

"Yes, here, carry the five, ya, erase that four... Hmmm, it makes sense now. A different Multiverse for each set of significant beings, and what I have termed the Omniverse that binds ALL together... Because each universe would be slightly different versions of each other, but there would be consistencies... Like Celestials, Watchers, and whatever cosmic forces exist in this universe... How about a deal Uatu?" Cortana spun around, after rapidly calculating through equations and potentials, looking on the tall alien with excitement.

Uatu looked at the A.I. Bemusedly.

"You teach us of the significant things that exist in this side of the multiverse, of course excluding your races secrets, and we'll tell you of all the things from our side of the multiverse. It would be a good information exchange, and a once in lifetime chance to peer beyond infinity for you..."

Uatu looked contemplative...

"Hmm, normally I would say no, as these eyes can and have seen many things. But... The way your energy flows, the particles that still charge this ship... They all tell the truth. You are not from this multiverse, and thus need my education. And it would be a wonderful chance to peer into another section of the multiverse. I also fear, should I not share at least a basic knowledge with you of this universe, and it's forces... You would be utterly destroyed. Which is why I first came to this ship, as the Celestials would have just destroyed you outright. What is your name?" Uatu stepped forward and knelt down to address the two, AI and Human.

"I, am the Reclaimer Didact of humanity, it's sword and shield of the cosmos." John made a fist, and thumped his chest in salute of Uatu's offer.

"We have a deal then, Didact."

John reached out, and shook The Watcher's and, so the Watcher began to teach John of the mysterious forces and histories of the Cosmos of this interesting, and from what John could see, CRAZY universe.

"The first level of beings, are the races of the cosmos. They are in their infancy right now, but one day, they will grow to be mighty Empire's. The three that will exist to be most powerful when you will start exerting your influence directly, will be the Kree, Skrull, and the Shi'Ar Empires." Three distinct races appeared, in a physical manifestation of will, from a simple gesture by Uatu.

"The Kree are normally blue-skinned humanoids, who have access to mighty technology, that will allow them to weaponize various forms of energy eventually. However, their strict eugenics policies and the experimentation leads to them not being able to evolve fully." Green and white clothed troopers appeared, with little blue skin showing. Utterly professional, to the point of militaristic, these soldiers seemed a little too fascistic for John.

"The Skrull are shapeshifters, and are a Deviant race, like the ones you see in Lemuria today. They can shapeshift, and will eventually be able to control their abilities to such an extent as to induce mutative powers, which they will weaponize." A bat eared, wide eyed, ridged chin, green skinned humanoid appeared. It shifted through various forms until it started to throw fireballs, stretch incredible distances, generate fields of energy, and change into a rock-like substance that boosted strength and durability enough to smash through walls of steel.

"The Shi'Ar are an avian like race, that controls the M'Kraan crystal, and have excessively powerful technology from conquered races, their own ingenuity, and a thoroughly indoctrinated bunch of Super-beings called the Imperial Guard." A massive pink Gem appeared, and in front of it, a small throne. Only it just proved the gems size, as a cluster of humanoid, but feather haired beings clustered around their apparent Emperor. In front of him, was the imposing Imperial Guard.

The next level of beings are the Gods of the Universe, and their dimensions. With them, also comes demons, daemons, and eldritch abominations." Uatu gestured once more, and various mythical beings took the place of the Aliens.

John interrupted.

"Hold on, your saying that the Gods exist?"

Uatu nodded.

"Indeed. Not only do they exist, but they are very powerful. Each of the eminent empires are led by their own pantheon, and as well, they lead armies of conquered gods, from the races that will be absorbed into their empires. The Earth it seems is special, though. I already have counted many Pantheons that exist at this time, that are connected to the planet via mystical means."

John nodded, as Cortana added that to her growing collection of New Earth history.

"From what I can observe... The Earth is a Nexus, and attracted a significant amount of energy from the birth of the universe, which formed into it's Gods. It is also possible that the Celestial Seed at it's centre is responsible for the concentrations of Divine, Technological and Magical Energies flowing through it from other dimensions." Uatu gestured, and began to display pictures with his hand.

"Ouranos and Gaea of Olympus." Toga-clad, on a mountain, their citadel appeared made of marble.

"Buri and Audhumla of Aesheim." Cold and frost-bitten, with mighty stone architecture, these Makers stood with their great size, standing nearly a dozen feet tall, and wearing enough armour that even John thought was excessive.

"Crom of His High Mountain." A red-bearded, chainmail wearing, yet shrouded God appeared, sitting silently on a solid stone throne, seeming to stare eternally forward in contemplation. It offered no comfort, and the hall's of his mountain were empty./

"Vishnu of Nirvana." 4-armed, blue-skinned, and with a gold crown, gold bracers, and wearing patterned clothes befitting his headship of the Hindu God's. He looked out over sacred and peaceful grounds of the land of Nirvana.

"Amenominakanushi, Takamimusubi, Kamimusubi of the High Plain of Heaven." Three Kimono clad, Japanese facial structure, looked out over planes of fertile soil, as many fortress's were being built.

"Cernunnos and Eiocha of Tuatha De Dananns, and their realm of Uppland." Cernunnos was a brown skinned, deer hybrid humanoid, and a white horse hybrid represented Eiocha.

"P'an Ku of the Forbidden Kingdom." An immense man, with Chinese facial features appeared. He looked down, and was constructing a city, _The Forbidden City_ itself!

"The Great Turtle and The Sky People." All sorts of Native American God's appeared, and they were on the back of the largest turtle John had ever seen. Planets swirled in the distance, as chaotic energy churned around the people in the caricature.

"Ometecuhtli/Omecihuatl of the Aztlan." A twin gendered God/des appeared, constructing a Ziggurat of immense size.

"On the Nile exists Atum, Khepri, and Nun and the gleaming city of Heliopolis." A shining golden city appeared before them, with three dark-skinned men, dressed in gold finery, overlooking their nascent Empire.

"Olorun and Olokun of Yoruba." A black-skinned man and woman stood, side-by-side, inspiring the growth of plants, animals, and even mountains.

"Svarog and Drognjus of the Frozen Tundra." A frozen fortress appeared, surrounded by ice, watched over by two fur-clad giant-like beings, each carrying weapons of pulverizing nature. They gestured, and the ice rose into a far greater city, making their castle into something far grander.

"An, Enlil, Enki, and Ninhursanga of Dilmun." An ancient Sumerian city, sprawled before three Titanic beings, who continuously added more to their cradle of civilization.

"The Silvery Citadel of the Moste High, where Yahweh and Angels fly." A white robed, and extremely elderly, but nonetheless powerful looking man appeared, with flocks of angels flying around him. He was the largest, and seemed to shine golden at times, and many of the angels were also different. Two Angels near his height were near him, one on his left, carrying a mace, one on his right, carrying a sword of flame, each with 6 sets of wings upon their back.

"So, the gods from every major creation myth from our universe actually exist here... Wow that is a major change, I wonder what that will say about the human race, when they eventually develop here." Cortana exclaimed with immense excitement, while Uatu nodded.

"And their opposites. Mephisto, and his plane of ancient hellish torment." A demonic, hellfire and brimstone filled landscape appeared. Overseeing it, was a spiky reddish throne, whereupon a re-faced , grinning demonic humanoid sat. Around him rode two humanoids, with flaming skulls, who easily kept discipline in the souls beneath them.

"Set." A reptilian being, dressed like a muscled-bound pharaoh with white eyes appeared, with the shadow of a massive Hydra behind him appeared. A cruel and dark city, with a ziggurat was present behind his throne.

"Chthon." Gray skinned, blue cloaked, penning a mystic text with a beam of power, as black magic energy swirled and erupted into chaotic forms of hideous mutations, all under Chthon's control.

"Shuma-Gorath." An Octopus-like being, with an eye at it's centre appeared. It reordered a solar system casually around it, with others like it, appearing behind it.

"Dormammu." A huge, sun-sized being appeared, wearing spiked black and red armour, whose head was composed purely of Eldritch Flames. Casually, he absorbed a dimension, and brought the Eternal Truth of the Dark Dimension to it.

"Cytorrak of the Crimson Cosmos." A huge crimson coloured being appeared, sitting upon a throne of ruby crystal. Upon his chest, sat a massive crimson gem, from which projected an unstoppable force...

"You see, this amount of power, of many forces... Is what attracts Celestials in the first place. While they do love to assess potentials of biological forms, they are usually there to see if the planet is suitable to inject a Celestial seed into. It could be one of the reasons why they do not like outside interference, even from planes that are connected to the planet... Ever since the Aspirant War, the Celestials have not been challenged as they once were, and they have turned to claiming more of the universe as their territory, while locking out anyone that could evolve into a threat..." Uatu said, while moving through display's of Celestials measuring energies and observing life-forms.

John looked intrigued.

"The Aspirant War?"/

"It was actually one of two wars going on at the time. The Aspirants were an extremely powerful, advanced, and apparently technologically unstoppable race. They challenged the Celestials for Dominion of the Universe."

John was surprised. It didn't take much to figure out that there wasn't many things that could possibly challenge the Celestials, and to hear that an entire race had challenged the. Maybe there was hope. Uatu displayed the battles between the massive beings, as Stars collapsed, planets crumbled, and black holes inverted upon themselves, flashing through a dozen permutations of their life as suns...

"So how badly beaten were these... Aspirants?" John pointed at the Black and Silver giants. Uatu looked amused, like he was about to laugh.

"Oh, you misunderstand. They nearly wiped the Celestials out."

Instantly, Cortana and John froze. Stupefied at what they had just heard. Beings that were more powerful than the ancient creator Gods of Earth, were nearly wiped out by another race?

"How is that possible?" He questioned, once he regained solidarity of mind, shaken as it was.

"What you have to understand, is that The Aspirants, with their technology, were a match for the Celestials. Little is known about them, except for one weapon they possessed. The God-killer."

A 3-D image appeared in front of the Watcher, made from him exerting his psychic energy on the air to create a physical image. At least this is what John's own telekinetic abilities told him.

"It was bigger, stronger, faster, and generally more durable than any Celestial that existed. Apparently it killed billions of them. And it was the only Aspirant ever recorded seen. So it is possible that The Aspirants are a faction of Celestials. All that is known, is the God-killer was never destroyed, and The Aspirants were killed, to the last being."

If it were not for all his training, and schooling of his emotions, John would have dropped his jaw. As it were, Cortana had adopted a slack-jawed expression.

"In-incredible... Wait! You said there were two going on at the time?

Uatu nodded.

"There was a war between the Proemial Space Gods, who are part of the forces that keep this universe going. The Elders of the Universe sat it out, but I will elaborate on them later.

"The Proemial Gods of Space... They are Galactus, The Devourer of Worlds."

An image, this time showing a titanic being, in purple and blue armour, tending to some sort of machine, while a blue skinned(or was it covered?), being flitted about him. His machine finished, the world they were on disappeared in a cataclysmic burst of molten death, converting into a vast amount of pure energy which rushed into the Great Devourer.

"Galactus's role is to consume worlds, to prevent the early heat death of the Universe. By doing this, he grants the Universe itself longer life. He opposes the Celestials sometimes, and has stopped their schemes on more than one occasion. Always, there is a herald with him, imbued with some of his Cosmic might, who will scout out worlds for him to devour so that he may not exhaust his energies doing so while performing his role to the fullest."

John looked at the being, thinking that it took something great and terrible to be able to do such things, in the name of saving the universe. He had done some things in the past he was not glad of, but he had resolved to try and save them all, after Halsey had told him exactly what would happen to Johnson, should he turn over the data crystal about his unique ability to resist The Flood. Yet now, he was looking upon an awesome force of Cosmic destruction, that apparently was needed to keep the universe from dyeing...

"Next, was Aegis, The Lady of All Sorrows. She was tasked with culling the Living Universe of Divergence's and Aberrations. She opposed the Celestials at the beginning of their escapade's to manipulate life, and smote many planets to dust, along with many Celestials until the War between the Gods took her attention. She annihilated many races."

A Golden Titan, with a central horn, and two tusks emerging from where her cheeks would be, was seen obliterating a planet, with a casual wave of her hand, then battling the dozen Celestials that rose up to attack her after the explosion. She handily disposed of them all as well.

"Tenebrous, of The Darkness Between. Tasked with the Black, the living matter that binds the Universe, and makes it whole."

Black and silver decorated this one. Rather the black was armour, and the silver seemed to surge through it's armoured skin as rampant energy. The image displayed Tenebrous crushing a black hole, and throwing it into a far star system, where it expanded again, consuming all that were present. He then appeared, and absorbed the black hole into himself, after the solar system was gone.

John was definitely afraid of this one. A being that could do such things, and had so callously eliminated all life in a solar system, only to casually absorb the black hole into itself. He didn't know if he would ever be ready to face such a being.

"Antiphon the Overseer, the First among Equals to be tasked with monitoring Cosmic Consonance, and the Primogenitor of my race. He disappeared long ago, but stood neutral in the original conflict as far as we can tell."

Similar to Uatu, Antiphon had many tattoo-like designs on his face, but was the size of the other Proemial Gods. It showed him gazing into different galaxies, then different universes, trying to discern whether the flow of Cosmic Consonance was being achieved in his home.

"Diableri of Chaos, who became Order Unchecked, and tried to lead everything to an early Entropy. As the task of his necessity in the Living Universe diminished, he became opposed to such a thing, and soon embraced his true heritage. He also encouraged Aegis, and Tenebrous to do so as well, and they led a War against the others. He created the Chaos Sprites to serve as his eyes and ears, so he might win the War."

Blue, with red tribal designs spiralled all over it, and a wild mane of turquoise hair, the image showed Diableri creating his Chaos Sprites, forging his alliances, leading them into battle, then the final showdown with Galactus. Finally he died. Galactus ripped him apart, and then broke his being into component molecules that he set at the heart of the Universe.

"You see, in a way, Diableri lived on. Not as a conscious being, but as The Crunch. At the centre of the Universe, an energy mass sits, constantly spewing chaotic things from it. So, his legacy lives on, and in a good way. Finally, there was Brio, of Life. She was tasked with the well-being of all lifeforms, and was one of the first to oppose Diableri's faction, and ask Galactus for help. Even though at times she despised Galactus, she respected his role in the Living Universe."

A Golden Lady, with a curved headdress appeared, and a long flowing, red hair-like stuff came from the back of her head.

"This War consumed many worlds, and eventually it was thought that all the Chaos Sprites were destroyed, as they had betrayed their master. We Watcher's know that they may eventually reappear. This was simultaneous with the War that the Celestials waged with the Aspirants. It ended roughly around the same time, and devastated much of the known Universe. Luckily The Phoenix has been renewing much of the life lost, since then."

A bird of fire appeared next. The startling thing was that as it seemed to shriek in the inky blackness surrounding it, nebula came into being, then worlds started to form, and stars along with it! The Mighty Phoenix peered down, and saw life start to grow on the worlds it had made. Pleased, it spread it's wings, and soared through the Cosmos.

"The Phoenix represents rebirth. And it was at this time that it exerted itself at it's greatest extent. Other times it has been quite destructive."

Again, the bird appeared. Again it peered down. The race it viewed was cruel, and had set about enslaving and torturing others. It shrieked in fury, as the inhabitants looked up, some in terror, others in relief. Then, it flapped it's wings against the sphere, and fire roiled over the surface, purging the life from the planet. The cinder was then destroyed, as the Phoenix set about to view another planet

"What it does not view as perfect, it purges. An imperfect view, but the Phoenix knows that the souls of those who were enslaved, they were happy in the release granted to them. They were happy that the culture that had propagated them, would progress no further. Would not be released upon the Galactic scene, and so many others. The Phoenix is the Aspect of Destruction, and Rebirth, most powerful of them too."

John and Cortana were horrified, seeing what this universe was capable of. Never had they guessed there were forces capable of destruction greater than glassing. It was stupendous, to see such an entity deciding life and death of races in the blink of an eye.

"Then there is the Uni-Power. It doesn't stand in opposition of the Phoenix, but it is supposedly, from what we have discerned in our studies, a force that binds the universe together, on a quantum level. It can manipulate particles, down to the most minute level, and usually empowers beings in times of great peril, and need."

A glowing blue sphere, that looked almost like a molecule design, appeared. It flitted around, above an somewhat primitive populace, before selecting one of the race, and empowering them. It soon became apparent why. A massive amount of meteors was inbound, and would soon hit, probably causing an extinction level event. The Uni-power entombed being gestured with it's hand, and soon, the meteors broke into their components, transmuted. They then lost all speed, and became orderly piles of the different elements that the being set down. Uatu then moved on.

The Elders of the Universe, last of the Primordial Races, survivors of the Twin Wars. They are actually more powerful than the Celestials, but do not care to intervene. Most of them contain the so-called 'Power Primordial'. With the energy left over from the creation of the Universe, the fact that there was no Gods created in their races galactic areas, and the destruction enabled by the Twin Wars, they ascended quickly despite being their individual races last. They can traverse dimensions, resurrect the dead, go back and forth through time... As well they were granted immortality by Death, after one of their number, the Grand-Master staged a 'Contest of Champions', for the soul of one their number had fallen after being ambushed by a number of Celestials..."

A group of humanoids appeared before John. Each looked vastly different, with their own unique set of garments.

"They didn't seem to like a new set of beings with powers beyond their own, being able to do as they wished, after being so narrowly close to extinction at the hands of the Aspirants. They are..." Uatu gestured and several beings appeared before John.

"The Grand-Master of All Games-En Dwi Gast." Gaunt, blue-skinned, and white of hair, the Grand-Master stared at them with a contemplative expression, like they were a puzzle to be solved. Dressed in an elaborate green robe with gold trim, he stared down at John and Cortana.

"The Collector-Taneleer Tivaan." A furred colour, with stark platinum white hair, and black lines along a swarthy tanned face, The Collector was dressed as interestingly as the Grand-Master.

"The Champion, Tyco Slatterus." Wearing simple blue pants, with a rope belt, the blue-skinned and red-maned Champion made for an imposing figure. Overwhelmingly muscled, he sneered down at the smaller beings.

"The Gardener-Ord Zyonz." A wizened looking old humanoid with a knurled staff, and a grey robe appeared, whilst plants grew around him.

The Runner, Gilpetperdon." A golden humanoid appeared, laughing as it ran across the universe, skating through Hyper-space and beyond.

"And finally, The Trader, Cort Zo Tinnus." A short, dwarf-like man appeared, grey of skin, orange hair, and dressed in metallic blue armour and robes.

Each posses significant powers, at least on the level of a SkyFather, and have trained since their gaining of powers almost 7 billion years ago, from what our records say." Uatu gestured, and the Elders began showing their powers.

John shook his head, mind swimming with the new information.

"This universe is insane. Give me the Forerunners, and the Flood any-day. This seems crazy."

Uatu smirked, and then gestured again.

"Then, there is the Abstract Forces, the Anthropomorphic Personifications, the Aspect Powers of the Multiverse. They embody the most absolute meanings of their names."

"Death". A Lady appeared, skeletal, that seemed to shift between a short girl's form, a teenager with spiky black hair, and a skeleton with purple robe and dozens of "Day of the Dead" type tattoo's playing across her frame with a hood drawn over its eye socket's.

"Eternity." A being appeared, seemingly looking like Uatu, with a blue cape over his crossed arms. Yet, he was a shadow, with stars and planets in the millions displayed in his visage. And he was holding a Galaxy in his hands...

"Infinity." A feminine figure appeared, with gold and white lines running through her figure, and the rest of her was accented by black that rose up in a cowl over her head, displaying a white diamond.

"Oblivion." A Purple hooded, and cowled being, eyes brightly shining out of their hole's, reached out with a titanic hand, the rest of it's massive body clad in blue.

"Nemesis." A Purple being, larger than the Constellations in the backdrop. She wore a Gold armoured chest-to-groin singlet, silver bottoms, and a white doublet, that rose behind her in a menacing fashion. Blue bracers, Golden Earrings, and a Golden Crown with 6 Gems in it's two levels, and two wings. Blue, Red, Purple, Yellow, Green and Orange. Terrible power seemed to emit from her, that shook all creation. Then, out of nowhere, she shattered. And the six gem's absorbed the blast.

"Destiny." A white dressed, white haired, human-like teenage girl holding a book and a key appeared, looking into the distance.

"Kronos." Appearing different from the Greek depiction, he was purple, and had stars and planets inside him, however time seemed to shift, advance and reverse within him.

"Anomaly." A gigantic orange worm, that seemed to emerge from darkness and watch the explosion of stars into Galaxies, and order out of primordial soup.

"Magic." A shy girl appeared, dressed in a green robe, with brown hair. She had a pentacle necklace, and many other magical symbols were drawn on her cloak.

"Origin and Un-Being." A massive eye, and a purple amoeba-like snake being appeared.

"Queen of Nevers." A pale skinned entity, with a green dress and crown stood before them, with pathways appearing and disappearing all around them.

"Beyonder." With a flourish of pure power, a silver armoured humanoid appeared, with massive shoulder pads. In one gesture, a universe came into being, and was reordered with no troubles.

"Eon and Epoch." A tree like entity with hair at it's top and several eyes and faces appeared, alongside a writhing mass of plant-like vines. Various ages were dreamt, implemented and passed, underneath their purview.

"Lord Chaos and Master Order, with The In-Betweener." Two heads appeared, one made of shimmering white light, the other a twisted purple thing, with a man made of both appearing between the two Cosmic Abstracts. Order and Chaos fluctuated all around them, before stabilizing in between through the In-Betweener's power.

"The Stranger." A powerful humanoid appeared, with a green cape, and red armoured clothes, a golden bull and golden armoured skirt adorning the costume.

"Anthropomorpho." A shifting mass of thousands of forms appeared, going through all known life-form shapes in the blink of an eye.

"Mistress Love and Sire Hate." A light pink dressed woman with light skin stood alongside a leather and spike dressed male with black hair and pale white skin.

"The Living Tribunal." Various beings appeared, showing them in order, for John to see, in a sort of court-room, with the Living Tribunal as judge. The Tribunal stood over all, and held two Multiverses in it's hands.

Now, John set his jaw. It seemed that the Watcher was taking amusement in antagonizing him. Things were much simpler when he was just a simple Master Chief.

"Wow. Who would have guessed that there was a universe where the forces of specific abstracts existed." Cortana commented, as she crossed her arms, and rubbed her chin with a delicate holographic hand.

"Well, the Elders, the Abstracts, and even the Celestials hardly interfere with what they consider 'lower beings'. That is why we have been ably to observe, and collect so much information on them. Should you want to guarantee humanities future, however, you will definitely have your work cut out for you."

John nodded, starting to think up ideas already.

"I'm going to try helping the humans. Or what the humans ancestors were. The ones in Atlantis, and Lemuria already have help, and it was from the Celestials. I don't know if I should try helping them, and I don't know if I want too, considering they are not human. I've had enough with aliens interfering with Earth." John looked on his treasured planet with grim determination.

Uatu looked over at him, quirking his non-existent-eyebrow.

"I assume, that you will now explain. Not only that statement, but your universe's history?"

Cortana nodded, as she and John began to tell the tale of their universe. Starting with the Precursor's, then the Forerunners, Ancient Humanity, and it's war with the Flood.

The ensuing Forerunner-Human War.

Creation of the Halo super-weapons.

The Fall of the Forerunner domain.

The gathering of the artifacts, and subsequent delaying actions, that then resulted in the death of all life in the Galaxy. The composing of the Ur-Didact, and his wife The Librarian, which would save John in the future.

, humanities new history. It's struggles through the Ages, it's birthing pains in reaching the stars, and eventually the establishment of the UNSC after the Rainforest Wars.

Then expansion. Almost 800 worlds controlled by the UNSC at their height. Now they began to get closer to John's life, as they began describing the Insurrection. The need for Commando Teams, surgical precision, and the first Super-soldier experiments. Project ORION. Then, the initiation of the Spartan-II program. And, at age 14 and a bit, John went to war. First the Insurrection, then the Covenant.

He went on to detail the 27 year long campaign against the genocidal, and highly religious Covenant Empire. How they had fought hard, won many engagements on the ground, but had initially lost almost every single one in space. The only thing that gave them breathing space, was the start of the war, when they had Admiral Preston J. Cole. However, he had died during the battle of Psi Serpentis, as was detailed by John. The Covenant had ground them down, world after world, in the worst way.

Uatu watched with somewhat morbid fascination, as John demonstrated the Covenant 'glassing' a planet, with semi-solid-holography. Never had he run into an alien species that was willing to not only exterminate, but also forgo conquest of available resources, by burning worlds to cinders. Galactus would have a conniption, and smite these beings because of what they do. He nearly laughed.

John then showed the Last Stand at Reach. Almost all the Spartans, most of humanities remaining fleet, and the biggest amount of Orbital Defence Platforms they had left. Completely destroyed. The Covenant had somehow known of the fortress world, and sent a fleet three times the size of the one the humans could muster(I'm totally ignoring Halo Reach. It does not fit with established canon of the books, meaning The Fall of Reach, and Operation First Strike. It was an OK game, but I do not like how it fits in canon, so I'm excising it from my universe.)

It was also Johns first encounter of many, with the Prime Military commanders and warriors of the Covenant. The Sangheili, the Elite. They controlled every single soldier on the battlefield, and were just as powerful as the Spartans. The lowest ranks had energy shielding that could take a 14.5mm round(which is true, it took Linda almost 8 rounds I believe to take out a black-ops Elite during the boarding action battle during the Fall of Reach)

Then, Halo. The Flood. The Monitor, and his Sentinels. Uatu was actually fascinated by a super-weapon that could actually destroy quite a bit of this universe as well. Something that could end all life, and reach through sub-dimensions? It was probably one of the most well-thought out weapons to exist. Operation First Strike came, and they helped save most of Earth from a massive onslaught, for the foreseeable time. Then they headed to Earth. The Prophet's arrival, the Delta Halo, the damn Flood again, and John made it home, only to realize that the Sangheili were now on their side, as the Prophets had not only betrayed their entire race, consigned them to death, but also lied about the entire war.

The final battles of the War began. The Flood arrived, the Gravemind trying desperately to stop them from ending it's existence. The Sangheili Fleetmaster glassed all of Africa to stop them, and they pursued the Flood through the Portal, to the extra-galactic location of The Ark. A place where all of the Halo's could be activated. They then stopped everyone. Truth, the Gravemind, retrieved Cortana, who had been left behind, but protected by Mendicant Bias. However, the ship was torn in half, and it was then that the Forerunner planet made itself known. Saved them, and then Johns training began. He ended after showing the conclusion to Uatu, not wanting to divulge his personal abilities. Uatu nodded his head, as if he understood. He wasn't exactly telling the Reclaimer everything about himself.

"You have been through many things. So many trials. It is no wonder you do not want any aliens interfering on Earth. It will be difficult for you to do such a thing. But I am sure you can accomplish it. I will tell my race of the knowledge gained, and that you are an ally, not an enemy. Good luck, Spartan-117."

With that being said, he shook John's hand.

So, John and Cortana started making an effort to try and help the proto-human that existed on Earth. They made headway, and lived many lifetimes. A few times, John fought off the ensuing forces of Lemuria and Atlantis, when arrogant, ignorant, or evil leaders tried to enslave the proto-humans. He started making a name for himself as 'The Invincible Green Knight'.

He had discovered a new love. Weapon, and Armour design. The first set he designed was an integrated plate armour set, that was MJOLNIR underneath. This was what inspired people to call him the Black Knight. He made a thick, one-handed sword, that was sharpened down to a molecules thickness. A shield that was so dense, that no one else of this age, could pick it up, let alone dent it, even with their advanced magic and technology. There magic and tech was nothing compared to good ole' Forerunner and Ancient Human methods though.

John also had taken to observing the mystical realms. He had been invited by Buri up to Aesheim, once he had seen his heroic deeds in defending proto-humanity from the off-world experiments'. Buri and Audhumla had taken a liking to the incredible Didact, and had insisted on showing him around. First to their growing family, as they had many sons and daughters. He met Bor, Bestla, Ymir, and many others. Some boasted that he must not be much of a warrior, and had taken him to the ring, mainly one of the rougher giant-like children. Buri asked him to be gentle.

"You sure you want to do this?" John asked the bearded, horned, and vibrantly red-skinned young one in front of him. Young he may be, but small he was not./

 **"You are all but talk, now that you are in the ring with me Didact? Ha! I may go easy on you yet!"** Boasted the horned one, as he sped forward, ready to smash the armoured one.

 **-The Dark Knight Returns OST-It's an Operating Table... START-**

John deftly began manoeuvring around his strikes, redirecting his blows. He did admit, this one was quite strong. Unskilled, but strong.

Maybe that was his method to his madness. John grimaced, and trapped an elbow-strike by grabbing the wrist, pushing upwards on the elbow with his other hand, twisting, and slamming the horned one into the dirt. The young one scrambled, trying to gain purchase with his other arm, but to no avail.

"I can break your arm. There is no shame in honourable defeat. Give up." He struggled for a few more seconds, then slacked his muscles. The horned warrior grunted. He then flashed his other arm forward at John's head, while raising his knee into a hard strike at the Didact's midsection.

"Hmm, he's definitely not afraid to sacrifice himself in a fight to achieve victory. That can be a good thing... But he has not learned the difference between a tactical victory, and simply delaying the inevitable... So I must teach him that lesson myself." John thought. In that second, he twisted the horned one's arm, pulling it out of it's socket.

 **"RRAARRGHHH!"**

"He roars just like some of the Sangheili I've fought..." He jumped back to avoid the incoming berserk attacks.

With only one arm, it was much easier, but the big guy made up for it by implementing powerful kicks, that he had not shown thus far.

John blocked each of these, but smarted with the impacts, then started countermeasures, hitting the larger being in a few nerve-centre's, each time he tried to raise his legs for a kick. John went to work slowing him down, striking and numbing his enemies extremities. Soon, the horned giant was huffing, and using the one good arm to rub the numbness out of his legs.

John immediately sped behind him, and grabbed him in a choke-hold. The horned one struggled, but it was useless. With both of his arms, he may have succeeded, but with one dislocated, it was improbable.

"Yield now, or I snap your neck."

Many were surprised at how clear and dangerous he sounded. Others couldn't believe that he had just threatened death, or as close to it, as those of Aesheim could suffer.

"I... Yield."

John released him, and turned to walk away. Soon though, the warrior sprang up, and flames seemed to burst from his being. He charged John's back, expecting an easy target.

"Hmph, a second wind."

However, John's senses were tuned to a ridiculous level, and at the last second, he turned, planted his feet in a wide stance as he ducked under a right haymaker, and launched a massive uppercut punch of his own.

 **BTHOOM!**

A shockwave erupted, as John had put all his weight into the punch, knowing the warrior could take it, in his tanked-up state. The Warrior flew back, straight into the wall of the arena, where he stayed, spread-eagled. It was not everyday that you got punched with a force equivalent to your father. John walked back up to him.

"I'm sorry for not using my full force off the bat. I didn't know you could take it, until you got angry." He extended a hand. The warrior grimaced first, and then bellowed in laughter, as he ripped himself free and shook the Didact's hand.

"Twas I who underestimated you, Didact! I did not expect such a punch from one who is not born of our home! I will look forward to our next fight. The fire diminished, but continued to burn with greater intensity, in a young Surtur's eyes.

John made his way back over to Buri, where Bor seemed to glare at him, then turned abruptly and strode off. John looked at his retreating form, as a hand clapped onto his shoulder. He looked up, and saw it was Buri.

"Don't worry about the young lad. Arrogant as he is, Bor is my heir, and you just hit him right in his pride." Buri smiled, as John looked at him questioningly.

"What did I do? I was fighting Surtur, not Bor..."

"That you were lad. And it is a personal bit of annoyance to my son, for Bor has never been able to defeat Surtur in hand to hand combat. Most likely due to his great strength, and his unpredictability. However, you quickly adapted, and brought him down. Not only that, but you slugged him with a punch as hard as any I've ever thrown at him while teaching him! That put's Bor now at third, and he hates being below anyone!" Buri leaned in close.

"Especially one who is an immortal born of science, ascended from the human race."

 **-The Dark Knight Returns OST-It's an Operating Table... END-**

Now John could see it. He understood what was going on, and could see why Bor would be so annoyed. However, it was not his place to do anything about, this was Buri's home, it was his family, and he already recognized what was going on. So he would leave it to him to fix. Besides, what was he going to do, apologize for achieving excellence in battle?

However, he was shocked. How did Buri know?

"I knew, because, I am, in a way, a God of Time. I can see things, many things, from all times. When I see you... I see a child... A Soldier... A Spartan... A Reclaimer... A Didact... It is extremely unusual to see things beyond our universe. I hope Bor will learn the lessons of rulership, in time, before it is too late."

Later on, it was time to leave. Buri thanked him for coming, and told him that he would take him to visit the other sky-lords, to show them the potential of humanity, as that was primarily what John represented. John continued to fight and aid the humans, and eventually they had succeeded in taking Atlantis itself. Only because the Deviants of Lemuria had unleashed a Bio-Weapon, which had annihilated the 'science experiments' that inhabited the city. Now that they had a centre of power, John tried to start building humanity up. This was clearly not to be.

The Titan Chronos, descended upon the world, having somehow found a way to deny access to the other pantheons of Earth. John arose to challenge him. The Titan had made it extremely clear on what he was going to do.

"Why do you fight me Didact? If you are as tired of the Star-goers as I am, you will want this filth wiped from the Earth! Then I can remake this world in my image, and humanity can be the perfect race, free from their intervention, and machinations!" The Titan roared, as John slung plasma at him with his mono-molecular sword, in huge crescent waves. They dissipated before even reaching the Titan of Destructive Time.

 **-The Dark Knight Returns OST-The One Man Who Beat You-START-**

"Humanity underneath you, remade in your image, would be a cruel mockery, a pale image of the potential it can achieve. I will never join you, I will ensure you never affect this world again!" John called upon a massive amount of psionic force to stabilize himself against Chronos's presence, if only for a second, surprising the increasingly enraged Titan. John sped forward in the blink of an eye, trying to decapitate the Mad One.

And in that second, he was back where he started.

So he tried again.

And again.

It was after the third try, that he frowned, and hefted his sword defensively.

"Do you see now what I am, little Didact! I AM TIME! Nothing can stand against me now, and I will dispose of those fool Space Gods, after I have disposed of humanity, and those loathsome deviants!" Chronos grinned, as the Spartan looked up at him, sword at the ready. It was then that he heard it. A roar on the horizon. Chronos's grin threatened to split his face. John tensed, and looked.

A tidal wave. It encompassed his entire vision from the whole East. He looked back at Chronos.

"Why fight me. Why?"

"Because I wanted to test your limits! You have proven to be some good entertainment, and I was waiting for my other Titans to enact the rest of this plan... A Flood, which will wipe the entire Earth clear! It will then allow me to do as I will, and to make a proper race to rule from Olympus! A Silver Race, for a Golden Age!" The Titan looked supremely pleased with himself. John was going to take that smugness down a notch, if he had anything to say about it

"I will find a way to defeat you. I will stop at nothing to destroy you. There will be a reckoning, and you will know that inviting the wrath of the Didact... Is no small thing Chronos. Even if you are Time!" With that said, he mustered all the energy he could. Chronos frowned.

"What are you doing?!"

"Something beyond even your comprehension!Cortana, transport all the human signature's you can. Bring me on last, I can survive the shockwave!"He then thrust his arms out, appearing spread-eagled. A massive plasma wave erupted from his being, spreading out, pouring across the landscape, vaporizing all water, scouring the land, and blasting Chronos back.

The Titan roared in rage. That had actually hurt.

Cortana nodded, as she attempted to transport as many humans from Earth as she could, to their ship, which was 'anchored' at Pluto. Dozens of people, on Atlantis, and around the world, were ensconced in energy, as they were ensnared, and yanked towards the Inherited Legacy. It was too late for the Deviants. Innocent or not, Chronos had struck Lemuria first, appearing to eradicate the entire race with his powers. It was only through this action, that John could prepare to fight him. Now he was seriously frustrated. However, he soon looked up to the sky, as a disturbance had made itself known.

The Celestials had arrived!

The Second Host was now present, and arrayed against Chronos. The Titan noticed where he was looking, and turned. Glowering, he gestured towards them.

"Begone, puny gods. I have many things to deal with, and do not need you interrupting my affairs." Soon, the wave of water arrived, and seemed to sculpt itself around the host, Chronos, and John.

The Celestials stayed silent. Then, the centre one, Arishem the Judge, raised his hand, and portals appeared, and in a display of might closed it's fist.

The Mystical Realms of Earth were open and had been freed!

The Gods rode down to engage the Titan, as his brethren joined him. The Celestials stood, observing.

"YOU DARE!" Spoke Chronos with fury, as his body rippled, and a black pattern, with stars inside it seemed to erupt from his belt. He stormed forward, to take on the Celestials, but was struck in the back by a massive thunderbolt. He groaned, and peered behind himself.

"Not today father. You shall face me!" A powerfully built God leapt forward, with hair, and beard white as the toga he was wearing.

John then leapt into action, as he made his way in, fighting against the Titans. Soon, he began to be pummelled, from all sides. A being stopped in front of him.

"Like that, little Didact? I am Arke, the messenger. I move as one with thought! I am to be your opponent now!" John grimaced, as he crouched in a stable position, as the female Titan rained blows upon him. He began analyzing her patterns, and her movements.

"Just a few more hits... There!" With that thought, he snapped a fist up, grabbed her around the waist with his other arm, and bridged, planting her head first in the ground, utilizing her momentum against her. He flipped over, keeping a constant hold, and began to pepper jabs against her face, as she tried to protect herself. She began to slack, as he broke her jaw, and concentrated on her temple.

"You might be able to move as fast as thought. But you cannot seem to react as fast. My reflexes are faster, and even though you are extremely fast, you have patterns. And I've been fighting wars a lot longer than you." With that, he delivered a haymaker to between her eyes, with a ear-shattering slam, a crater was now imprinted beneath them.

"I hope that's enough. I really don't want to kill her. She looks young enough to be someone's daughter. I don't want anymore kids to die, whether they got a different ideology or not!" John thought, as he stared at the disabled Titan, who looked almost childlike in her unconscious state

With Arke disabled, he turned his attention back to the main fight. It seemed that Zeus was gaining the upper hand.

"How is that possible? Zeus is only wielder of the Sky... But then again, it took four Titans holding down Ouranos, and Chronos doing his... Thing, to defeat him, and he was a Sky God as well. Maybe Zeus is inheritor of all that he was, because of what happened!" The Reclaimer Didact almost got lost in thought, before bringing himself to the present again.

He flew straight to Zeus, exerting his telekinetic abilities.

"Zeus, do you need assistance putting this murderer down?"

Zeus didn't look at the Didact, as he continued to hurl thunderbolts at Chronos, and Chronos continued with blasts of starry time-energy. The Godling grimaced, before answering John.

"No, but if you see me failing, you are welcome to assist. Go and aid my fellows, see what you can do!" Another bolt flew, and erupted into a 5 mile wide flash of lightning energy.

John sped towards the other Gods, and spotted Surtur battling Helios. He rocketed towards him, just as Helios a particular vicious hit across Surtur's chest. The Didact shoulder slammed into Helios neck, and haymaker'd him with the force of a thermonuclear bomb, slamming the Titan into the ground.

Surtur grimaced, then jumped towards John.

"Hail Didact! I didn't need your help you know. I had'em on the ropes! I don't want your interference!" He held his fist threateningly in front of the Spartans face. John held up his hands reassuringly.

"Now, now, there is plenty to go around. I just wanted to get my own hits in, and he was closest! Plus, I get to fight alongside an old friend right?" Surtur grumped for a second. Then he huffed, and turned to the downed Titan, who was struggling to get back up. He looked at the Reclaimer.

"You hit him on the right-" He started.

"And you give him a piledriver on the left!"(A nod to Noodlehammer for coming up with this original saying. If you haven't read his Naruto story, give it a try. It's worth a read) John shouted as they ran forward, at lightning speeds, intent on cracking the Titans skull. John drew his sword in a quickdraw motion, and manged to slice the Titan's chest deeply, then cracked him with an uppercut. Surtur rode the momentum in, and absorbed the Titans flames, growing to comparable size, and then thrust his right arm forward, while putting his foot behind the Titans, and pinning his other arm behind his back.

Then he slammed the dazed and bleeding Titan into the ground. Surtur got up, and looked at himself, somewhat pleased, as John surveyed him as well.

"Well, this is different." Surtur looked smug.

"Wh-wh-what have you done? I can't feel the Sun's warmth anymore... The Flames! The Flames are nearly gone!" Helios cried out in alarm.

"There is a prophecy written in Aesheim, vile Titan. It is said that I, Surtur, will make Sun God's, into swords. They never said which Sun God, though." The big guy smirked, and looked down.

"You count." Surtur grinned, as he placed a hand on the downed Titan, and absorbed the rest his flames. With that, Helios opened his eyes and mouth in a silent scream, then suddenly, became dust. John looked at Surtur.

"You didn't have to kill him, you know. You could have only absorbed as much as needed to keep him down." Surtur looked at his hands in surprise.

"That's what I tried to do. I thought I only absorbed his flames, not his life-force. And Didact, better I make this treacherous Sun God into a sword, instead of one of my sworn kin, right?" He looked imploringly at John. John nodded.

"Actually, your right. Helios was mad, and from what I understand, even with other Sun deities here, he was one of the most powerful, and could have overpowered them. If he unleashed his rage, he could have detonated the Sun itself." Surtur looked confused.

"What would that do to us? We are on Midgard right now." John nodded, and Cortana popped up from his armour in a hologram, then pointed up at the glowing orb in the sky.

 _"The sun, if it was commanded to, by a significantly powerful deity, much less a Titan like Helios, could enter a state called 'Supernova'. This, would mean uncontrollable expansion in every direction. The Planets up to Mars, the fourth planet, would be consumed. And if a Titan infused it's energy into it? The entire Solar System, all the Planets, would be consumed. Possibly even the Divine Realms. I cannot extrapolate what would happen in that case... The data available is negligible, and I'm unable to see what would happen. Divine energies, like Magic, are nearly unpredictable when trying to calculate and quantify in anything Science based. Best case, nothing. Worst case, absolute destruction of all Divine Realms, and all Deities."_ The AI summarized.

Surtur looked dumbfounded.

"I had never guessed, that the orb that holds such warmth in the sky, held such devastating potential... What a crazy world we live in, huh Didact?"

John surveyed the battlefield. Most of the battles were winding down. The Celestials stood silently. The Titans had lost. The Gods had won.

"When I think about it from your point of view... Yeah. But when I think about Gods, and Titans from my point of view... Yeah still crazy." Cortana filled in for him, and John nodded.

Chronos was tied up, along with several other Titans. He glowered at Zeus, and his force of Gods. He even spotted that a few Titans had betrayed him.

"You think this is over, my son! And you, Prometheus, how dare you betray me! You and your Space-God buddies going to fuck each other sore at the victory feast now?" He spat, as he tried to exert his powers, but the bonds Hephaestus had made were specifically engineered to block Divine powers from being accessed by their owners. They had taken a long while to make, and only after years and years had been ready. They were shackles, that seemed to drain all might from those that were trapped by them.

"No father, I know this is not over. But, you shall be imprisoned, in the depths of Tartarus, for all time. I cannot allow the power of time to be passed onto a new herald, for they could destroy All That Is. Prometheus saw what you were trying to accomplish, and he saw the madness in it. He knew siding with me was the better idea." Chronos sneered at the response from his son.

"Can't even speak for yourself Prometheus? Have to let a Boy do it for you-"

Another Titan stepped from behind Prometheus. A female, with a regal air, and noble bearing.

"No one speaks for us, dear husband. We have betrayed nothing by siding with my son. You would have destroyed everything, with your made plans and schemes. You wanted to make war with the Cosmos itself! That is madness!"

"YOU WHORE! MADNESS! I SHOULD HAVE SMOTE THOSE BASTARD SPACE GODS WHEN THEY FIRST CAME TO THIS MISERABLE PLANET! I CAN DESTROY ANYTHING! I COULD TURN THIS UNIVERSE BACK TO CREATION ITSELF! I AM TIME!"

With an unearthly rumble, his shackle's cracked, and then shattered into dust. He came to his feet so fast, it looked as if he didn't even move. He held his hands out.

"You think such pitiful creations can hold me! First I will destroy these pitiful Space Gods! Then, you bastards and whores are next!" Chronos turned towards the Celestial Host, as he leapt at the leader, Arishem. And for the first time, the Host moved.

As one, all their visors slid up, and beams of energy blasted out. Chronos roared, trying to use his powers to negate the damage, and fought through the beam, struggling to reach Arishem, from the constant outpouring of energy.

One thing was for sure. Chronos was damn powerful, John thought. But, his weakness, was that he had to focus specifically on what he wanted to control when he used his power. Like stopping the beams from harming him, or if they punched through his mystical defences, then negating the damage as it came. Which must be extremely painful he surmised. To constantly feel that amount of damage, it was on a scale of pain tolerance John had never imagined.

But still, Chronos fought through it, and he finally reached Arishem. The mighty Celestial created swords out of thin air, and began to battle the mighty Titan, as his fellows kept sniping away at the Insane Titan. Cortana and John saw both their strategies immediately.

"Arishem wants to keep Chronos busy, while negating the damage he's taking, making sure he's at arms length. Chronos wants to get his hands on Arishem, to erase him, probably completely, from existence, using his time powers. Don't know if that's possible, no one knows how old the Celestials are, and even with Chronos's powers, could he possibly reverse someone's age, to before this universe existed?"

The battle continued, but finally, due to the guerrilla tactics, Chronos was worn down, and had exerted all of his energy. Arishem had ensured this, by taking off multiple limbs, and watching each time as Chronos grew more haggard at reversing the damage. Finally, the Titan collapsed, his hair grey, and his bones now showing through his skin. His musculature had withered, and now he looked like a weary giant old man. John snorted.

"Father Time indeed." He heard Cortana laughing at the back of his mind.

The Celestials then gestured for all those gathered to come forth. Hephaestus brought forth another pair of shackles. In silence, he clapped Chronos in irons, and immediately set off, back to Zeus's side. The Celestials gestured for all to be quiet.

"We believe that this has resulted from an inability to communicate. We do not understand why this has happened. Why would such an entity seek to destroy our works? We only sought to enrich this planet with new lifeforms..."

It was Zeus who stepped forward.

"I believe first of all, that my father had discovered that he could do anything with his power. And he wanted absolute dominion over the Earth. The first thing he did, was to devour most of his children. I escaped. Then, he blocked the other Divine Pantheons of Earth off from aiding the races that inhabit it." John stepped forward.

"I originally aided the proto-humans, because they are the life that evolved here. They earned the right to existence, through evolution, not created by Gods, and given perfection. If you had stayed here, you would have witnessed acts of cruelty from both Atlantis, and Lemuria. Lemuria moreso, because they hated everyone, including yourselves. They first engineered a Bio-Weapon, to target your works in Atlantis, while I only defended human settlements from attacks. They planned to attack you as well when you returned." The Celestials almost looked startled, or as startled as 2,000 feet tall, armoured beings can look. They began to look at each other, and John picked up disturbance's along the psychic wavelength. He probed the channel, and suddenly, they were all looking at him.

"You are much more than you appear. You are human. You are more. Ahhh, a Hyper-Advanced Race helped evolve you. Why would you fight us so, then. Is it not similar, what we aim to do here?"

"Similar, not the same. You were planning, if the experiment was successful, to allow the races you created to replace everyone else on this planet as the dominant race, by any means necessary. If you look through my memories, you will see why I feel that is wrong." With the blink of an eye, the Celestials had done just that. They shook their heads collectively.

"Such hatred. Such zealotry. We have not encountered this since the Aspirants... You have given us much to think about, Reclaimer Didact. We will have an answer for you shortly. For now, we must deal with this renegade Olympian, with his control over Time." John nodded, as the Celestial voice left his head. The host seemed to contemplate for a few moments.

"What is to be his fate, Zeus Godling? We would know, for his very existence churns the universe itself about." Zeus nodded, before turning to his fellow Gods.

"Imprisonment in Tartarus, our greatest prison, for all time. There, he will not be able to exert any influence, nor pass on his power to a successor. I know if he was to do that, he could reincarnate himself, and possibly destroy us all." Arishem the Judge nodded.

"You are wise beyond your years, and have devised a good solution. Ensure that he does not break free. A being of his capabilities, is worrying enough, to warrant a closer look from even those forces of the universe that no one wants to disturb." Zeus nodded, as he motioned for the Gods to take away the Titans to Tartarus. He turned to his brother.

"Hades. I do not ask this of you lightly. I entrust the incarceration of the Titans, and our Father, to you. For all time, must he be imprisoned. There is no better God, than you, imprison him. Your power over the Dead, will keep him like this for all time." Hades grimaced, before sneering, about to turn away. Zeus placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I cannot turn to anyone else with this. I myself, cannot even hold him back, with all the powers of the Sky. Poseidon has no chance, even with all of the Oceans, and that which is beyond. Apollo, and the Sun, are subject to time. The Dead, are timeless. You, are as close to Death, as any God can be. I will endeavour to do anything to make Tartarus brighter. In fact, I grant you jurisdiction, over the Elysium Fields brother." Hades was stunned. Never had he expected that Zeus would allow him to have claim to the heroes, as well as the condemned. Maybe being the God of the Dead, was not going to be so bad after all.

 **-The Dark Knight Returns OST-The One Man Who Beat You END-**

The Titans were imprisoned in Tartarus. It was now 23,000 B.C.E. The Celestials had decided against intervening on Earth, after meeting with John.

"We now understand. Evolution is an experiment in itself. We should not judge that which is created by the Living Universe, and Cosmic Consonance. We have learned from our mistakes. We will create life on dead planets, with resources, as we have the ability to do so. Thank you for such a lesson, Didact-117. Even if we know much, as some of the few left of our race, we now know... We still have much to learn. Good luck with the human race Reclaimer Didact!"

With those final words, John watched as the Celestials ascended the atmosphere, and in the blink of an eye, disappeared.

"What's your theory Cortana. I know you have one." He heard a light laugh.

 _"Well... As the Gods we have met have developed primarily from left over energy and matter from the Big Bang, becoming Mystical in nature... I think the Celestials are the highest evolved beings in this universe, scientifically. There appears to be an abundance of mystical, and like Uatu said, Anthropomorphic Personifications, which are almost mystical in nature... But I think the Celestials are as high as a being could evolve personally, maybe what you could become eventually. Maybe the Forerunners could have even become them, if given enough time."_ John's eyes widened.

"One thing is for sure... The Flood would have been destroyed down to component atoms, if the Forerunner's had been that strong..."

John shook his head.

"No, I need to become more. For the safety of the human race, I need to ensure-"

 _"John, that's insane! Your talking about becoming a God! Even more powerful than a God... You saw how they took on Chronos. A Titan of Antiquity, straight out of our myths, personified right before your eyes, and you want more than that? Geez, you sound even more power hungry than I was during my most rampant moments... Your already immortal, and like I said, you might become more in the future. You don't need to become anything beyond that..."_ Cortana brought him back to reality.

John stopped, and thought for a second. He didn't really need to become more powerful. What he needed was allies. He could manipulate the world to his liking, or allow the human race to proceed along as it should. What he truly aimed to do though, was ensure that no mystical, or extraterrestrial component would affect humanities development. That would be his goal. He could have allies in the Divine Realms, and in Outer Space. Uatu had already declared himself one, millennia ago... Yes, it was time he started becoming more proactive in preventing access to humanity.

He would gather powerful warriors. He would assemble a powerful network. He would intervene on a galactic, and even universal scale, if humanity was threatened. Now he needed a name. He ran through a series of ideas, Cortana along with him. He finally decided on one. He would be the one who mans the wall, surveying all threats to Earth, Sol, and the Milky Way...

The Man on the Wall.

After that John soon established his position rather quick. Cortana began to help him in the process of developing dimensional tech, that would work with different dimensions, allowing him to go into the Divine, and... Other Realms without assistance. He had no prejudice, as he began each mission, but he would destroy anything that would threaten humankind, and it's development.

He was moreso aimed at the races, and daemons that wanted to devour humans like cattle... Whether it be as meat, for their energy, or for their divine souls. He would kill any who would threaten them.

Some didn't stay dead however.

Soon a new Age would dawn, and he would be able to recruit.

 _~Chapter End~_

I know I am releasing the first four chapter's in one massive spurt, but I have been working on this for a while. I just did not have a competent internet connection, to my main computer.

Please read, review, and question everything!


	3. Chapter 3-Dawn of the Barbarian

**TALES OF THE RECLAIMER DIDACT**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Halo, or Marvel's Avengers. Any guest appearances do not belong to me as well.

 **Chapter 3-Dawn of The Barbarian**

With his involvement in other realms, came the dawn of a new age. The Age of Hyboria. The Old Gods did matter in this period, but did not make any large moves, for fear of provoking the Reclaimer Didact, and his allies. John had become known as "He who Defied the Titans, and Friend of the Star's", a very significant title in these days, since a newer set of Gods had replaced the Elders.

Bor ruled Aesheim, Zeus ruled Olympus, and many other changes of the guard had happened. The Elder, and Titan-like deities no longer ruled the divine realms. Although, the preeminent threat of the Age, seemed to be Set, an Egyptian God of Chaos. Crom, the God on High and Lonely Mountains, was his direct opposite. As well, it seemed that Set had allies in _other_ Gods of Chaos, that were trying to burst through the veil that separates the Earth from other dimensions.

Shuma-Gorath, and Chthon, were tempting humankind with promises of eternal life, powerful dark magic and sorcery. It seemed to be a time of high adventure, and darkness, all wrapped in one. John once again seemed to be eternally present in his armour, as 'The Invincible Green Knight'. He watched the second fall of Atlantis, thank to a bunch of intrigue, and betrayal. Although, the Prince it seemed, held promise.

"I'll be keeping my eye out for that Namor. I have a feeling he might become something much greater."

" _A feeling, John? Your not one to normally hedge bets on a feeling. Kurt was the one for that."_ Cortana mused, as she observed her Spartan from afar.

"I always keep my eye out for prospects." John replied, while adjusting his armour.

" _Well, Namor, and Atlantis will be sleeping for awhile, from what the sensors, and from what the divine prophets tell me. Maybe we can hedge a bet that he will become a protector..."_ Cortana said while laughing, as he continued his trek north in pursuit of a famous she-warrior that had carved a path through anyone that had tested her, and had come out out any quest in front of her with the heads of her enemies, and many pieces of gold. Soon he arrived.

"Zamora..." He thought. A more corrupt den of thieves, mercenaries, and soldiers for hire you could not find. Many kept their distance from him though. He was beyond them, so none would trouble the mighty knight.

John headed through the local taverns, clad in his signature green plate armour. Fully covered, and nearly 8'2" tall, he was a damn impressive and intimidating sight.

John trawled all the bars he could find, searching for the She-Devil, intent on finding her location. At the final bar he searched, in the near back, John suddenly found a sword at his throat, almost in-between the plates of his gorget.

One thing he had Cortana do, was to make a Mjolnir suit, that looked like Plate armour from the Medieval Age. It seemed that humanity had it during this age as well. Only the rich, or extremely powerful though...

"Stranger... You have haunted my footsteps all the night. I would know why?" Said a clear, but pleasant voice.

"I am searching... For Sonya, the She-Devil... I have need of her services-" The sword pressed harder.

"HAH! What does "The Invincible Green Knight" need of my so-called service?" Laughed the voice, clad in darkness.

"I need a warrior. One who would be interested in my cause, once they see me for who I am, what I have done, and why. Would you care to know more?" John twisted his head, knowingly along the sword, slicing open skin, and drawing blood. One thing he had not done, was make it an actual Mjolnir suit... No under-suit, no crystal layer... Just plates of Reclaimer alloy. He had to look inconspicuous after all...

Not to mention it was a great way to train. He had gotten stronger since wearing it, having to heave it around, his healing factor having increased his abilities many times. It hadn't made the first few weeks any less painful... Back to the present!

A quick gasp is heard from the shadows, before it is stifled. Soon, a woman comes forth. At least 6'4", and carrying the sword with Johns blood. She looks surprised, and amused.

"If you can defeat me, with only a common blade Black Knight, I will consider your offer. If not, I will place you in a grave, and send you to the afterlife that you sorely deserve, if the stories are true." She smirked as she strode by me in the moonlight.

Soon, I faced her, with only a loincloth, and a common blade. I remembered the look of surprise that she had, seeing my size, when I emerged from the changing stall, without my armour. Quickly, she had steeled her gaze. Drawing a small dagger in addition to the sword she wielded, she announced the terms.

"We can do 'First Blood', or until one gives up! I would prefer 'First Blood', as I wouldn't want you to lose a limb!" She grinned in wolfish anticipation. I looked back at her, and furrowed my eyebrows in apparent anticipation.

 **-Ken's Theme Street Fighter II Guitar Cover START-**

"If that is the way you want it." I replied. I waited for the She-Devil to move first. And move she did! With a whip-crack, she sliced her sword forward, hoping to slip it under my guard, aiming to slash across my ribs.

John, unfortunately, was much faster. He dodged to the side, raising his arms, and allowing the stab to go beneath the right one. He then drew a dagger with his left.

Sonya attempted a slash across his chest with her left handed dagger.

John blocked with his right handed dagger, then countered with the left arm going forward, sword blocking hers diagonally. John then thrust his arms out sideways, splaying her arms out as well. John noted the look of panic on her face, before she reacted far faster than before!

Spinning, and attempted to deal slashing blows in succession to my person, Sonya leapt at the Green Knight. John deflected every single one, albeit he was impressed considering he hadn't seen this much potential in a human in ages. She was faster, stronger, and probably more durable than any regular human from Johns home universe's era...

John knocked the dagger from her hands with a clanging sound, and pressed his advantage grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward.

She attempted to stab him with her sword. John trapped her thrusting arm underneath his left, and manoeuvred her other arm behind her back, which he locked in with a bear-hug clasp of both hands. She struggled, and tried to knee gim in the groin. John smirked as he deflected the blow, with his own knee.

She was as fast as a Spartan II. How the hell was that possible.

"Don't struggle, I could break your back like this. I don't want to do that." John said, while holding her as gently a I could.

She spat in his face. Lot of fire in her, that clearly matched her red hair.

"You don't want to break my back, but you clearly want **something** from me! I will not be used for your pleasure, Green Knight! I would rather you break every bone in my body first."

It wasn't really surprising that she thought like this. Yes, though it was an age of High Adventure, humanity was progressing through very... Basic times. John didn't say barbaric anymore, because he had seen examples of barbarians far more nobler, and kinder, than any civilized man could possibly be.

John smiled as warmly as he could at Sonya, and set her down.

"All I really wanted, was for you to hear me out. I do really want you to join my cause, and to fight for something greater than that which you do right now. I never wanted you for pleasure."

The She-Devil looked at John, with narrowed eyes, trying to discern what was going on in his head.

"And who would I be fighting for?"

"Humanity."

Soon thereafter, John was able to take Sonya to the ship. He had long since made many installations on all the planets, moons, and planetoid's within the solar system. The _Inherited Legacy_ actually had mining equipment on board, and with it's sentinel system, it could send out swaths of miner-drones.

John had worked extremely hard alongside Cortana to crack the Precursor's Neural Physics, ever since mastering Forerunner Technology, and preparing an expansion and preparation of the Milky Way for the time and troubles of the ever grinding closer future. Ever since the Second Host, roughly 10,000 years ago, John had worked hard to start placing secure bases, where they would initiate my project from.

The study of the bridge between physical and metaphysical energy sources allowed for the plotting and charting of the various Pantheons, Hell Dimensions, and other Supernatural dangers humanity was simply birthed into the midst of. And it was this cataloguing that lead to their greatest discovery.

Hyperspace, is a metaphysical realm. It's energy is manipulable. The legendary Star Roads were create-able, and Superluminal Travel became standard speed for his fleet. This allowed for Line Installations to be established, and extraction of energy from Hyperspace to be made much easier. Followed by revolutionary Fusion of Antimatter-Hypermatter, coupled with Phase-Pulse principles, two inexhaustible resources to be utilized as the next-generation reactors, for every level of mechanism.

The _Inherited Legacy_ was now going to be the Command and Control for a Galaxy wide network of Line Installations, and Sentinel Drone WarShip Fleet's and Ground Forces. With the Chief's innovative abilities, tactical strategic and interstellar experience, and Cortana's truly massive knowledge, and calculating capacity had led to a significant renovation and change in Forerunner, and Precursor design, or what was known of it.

Sonya was bedazzled, as she looked on in wonder.

"I did not know such things could exist! Are you sure this is not Sorcery, or works of the Gods?" I nodded.

"No, this is all human." Chief said, striding to a console and reading a set of symbols that flashed across the screen.

" _We can assure you, that this is one hundred percent, homegrown human achievement. With a bit of alien knowledge base. No, this ship represents what we, as humans, can achieve. Without the interference of Gods, and Aliens."_ Cortana elaborated while Sonya frowned a small bit.

"I thought you said this was also made with Alien knowledge?" John nodded.

"I excepted help when I needed it." He stated stoically.

"They gave us aid, when we desperately needed it. The Aliens that aided me had decided that humanity would become heirs to their race, and all that they owned anyway. So it would have been rude to deny such a helping hand." Both the AI's and Knight's face hardened.

" _We are against Aliens, and Gods, and enhanced Megalomaniacs manipulating, and harming humanity for their own benefit. Our ultimate goal in this new organization I'm setting up will be to prevent this at the least, and to prevent_ _ **this**_ _at the most extreme."_ Cortana gestured, and a hologram came up on the table, showing swarms of Covenant eating human bodies, then Wraith tanks obliterating human structures in waves, and it finally zoomed out into space, where the Covenant Fleet started plasma bombardment of the planet.

Sonya gaped. Never would she have guessed that such destruction was possible. What could she do- Never mind that, she would do anything to stop such creatures from ever harming humanity again. There was definitely a reason the Black Knight had called on her.

"So... My purpose... Is to aid humanity, Green Knight?"

"Yes." He nodded.

" _To aid it from within, and without. To be it's sword and shield. To be the protector of Earth, and all her colonies eventually. To protect them from all threats, foreign and domestic. To operate outside any nation, legitimate government, and prepare them for their eventual role among the stars. I am what's called a Contender Class AI, and his official title, is The Reclaimer Didact, humanities technological protector. Spartan-117. The Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy."_ John reached his hand out as Cortana finished, to the red-haired warrioress.

Sonya looked at him bemusedly.

"Why a number, don't you have a name?"

"Spartans were given numbers, as a way to identify us in the field of combat. They were not allowed to keep a family name. Our family was all of humanity, but their true brothers and sisters were our fellow Spartans." Sonya looked surprised.

"Your army did not discriminate against women, and consider them inferior soldiers?" John shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

" _Quite the opposite in fact. Actually, the fastest of them, and the one with the greatest accuracy were both female. I will explain all this to you in time. Come, we have another to recruit."_ She raised an eyebrow.

" _I think you should give her the treatments first, John, and a suit, before you go anywhere."_ He shook his head.

"We need to be sure."

"So, you do not trust me? Why not?" Sonya inquired.

"Sonya, you have to understand. The abilities you will gain, what you will become... You will stand apart from humanity. You will be-" _Cortana, is that what I think it is?"_

" _Cross-referencing the with the information that Uatu gave us... Verified"_

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET IN!"

" _John, I don't know, but we need to go now, and stop whatever they are planning!"_ Sonya walked over to the two.

"What's going on?"

"This." John gestured, and a virtual form of Earth was brought up, zooming in over the Himalaya mountains. A ship was there, disgorging legions of soldiers.

Soldiers with BLUE skin. They were using technology to detain humans with... Genetic variations...

"I really want to swear right now." John said, as he summoned his armour through a slipspace portal. It unfolded, and allowed him to enter.

"That's OK, I can do it for you. Just go take out those bastards before they get away with whatever they are doing John!" He grabbed his Viking-style shield, and sword.

Then left without a further delay.

 _~Attilan, Himalayan Mountains~_

The Accuser stepped forward. He snorted. Why did such a pitiful looking race hold such genetic potential... Why did The Kree need it...

He fiddled with his hammer. He liked his Universal Weapon. Especially when he was atomizing Skrull with it.

The Accuser started to get a little antsy. Something was going to happen. Even if they could disable the inhuman experiments with ease, so they could transport them to the front... Something was going to happen.

Still his duty to the Supreme Intelligence required him to be on guard, and see this mission.

 **-Klendathu Drop-Starship Trooper Soundtrack START-**

 **BOOM**

A figure smote the ground in front of the cave entrance, just before the soldiers could reach it. As the dust cleared, he saw it stand up. BY HALA! It was as tall as him!

" **I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE KREE!"** A powerful voice boomed out from the Green metal clad man.

A soldier braver than the rest, stepped up to him.

"And what is that, human-swine!"

 **KTHAM**

With a casual swat, he sent the soldier over the horizon. The Accuser looked incredibly surprised.

" **GET THE FUCK OFF MY PLANET!"**

With a roar, the Kree hoard charged, trying to saturate him with energy blasts, while the closer ranks made their way to him.

An energy shield popped up, as John waited for the first rank to reach him. He then started deflecting blows, slicing into the soldiers.

How John wanted to show no mercy. But he would give them one chance. He disabled the first rank in seconds, with cuts to the tendons in their hands, legs, and arms. They flopped over, unable to combat him.

"HOLD!" The Kree stopped firing, and turned to a figure far behind, standing beside the ship, holding his hammer up. They knelt down, and parted for him.

"Accuser..." John heard them all mutter. The figure strode forward. In a few seconds, he was a few feet from John.

"I am Galdron, Grand Accuser of The Kree Empire. By what authority do you attempt to send to deny us this planet?" The Accuser held his hammer out horizontally, in a sign of parley.

"I am the Master Chief, Reclaimer Didact of Humanity, it's Sword and Shield." The hoard stuttered, and many Kree had turned pale. Legends had reached across the stars to the Kree Empire of the defiant but powerful Reclaimer Didact.

"If you have heard of me, you understand just what I can do." Thrashed God's, stood against Giants, held up Titans in mortal combat.

"I protect humanity from any external interference, be it mystical, divine, or extraterrestrial..." Galdron stared at him. The Supreme Intelligence had heard of this particular human. He had been involved in the last Celestial Host to come to Earth...

 **-Klendathu Drop-Starship Trooper Soundtrack END-**

Many had dismissed these reports as rumour, or said that Earth's Gods were ridiculously weak. Galdron however, had never been one to underestimate a potential enemy, and the little he saw from that display... Made him believe that this being was every inch the man he was reported to be.

"Yes, though we had dismissed much of what we had learned as legend, and exaggeration. It was, after-all, almost 10,000 years ago... What are you offering us."

"You leave my planet. You leave my solar system. You never return, unless it is in a diplomatic fashion." He flared his weaponry and his power level's, pinging their sensors on purpose.

"And I will uncover exactly what you have done here on my own." Galdron smirked, thinking they got away scot free.

"Know I spared you today. If you try to find any way around my words, I will hunt you until the stars themselves die." Galdron's face fell. He placed his hammer behind his back, and held his hands up, in a placating fashion.

"There are weapons of-" He was interrupted as a different clothed individual, what appeared to be a scientist.

"NO! Grand Accuser, you cannot tell this human-swine of our achievements here! So much is lost already!" Galdron held his hand up to the scientists face.

"It is unavoidable Head Scientist. He would annihilate us all, if I do not tell him. Did you not see what he just did? He could kill us all!"

"Our lives do not matter, the cause matters. The experiments have shown dividends, and we must find a way to continue them." Then John stepped in.

"What makes you think you can experiment on humanity? What gives you the belief that humanity needs to be your weapon's?" The scientist looked taken aback, then gave an appraising look at the Didact.

"We need to make advancements, for our war... We've been fighting a war with another alien Empire for hundreds of thousands of years..." John looked at her, then set his shield on his back, and holstered his sword.

"Shi'ar, or Skrull?" She looked aghast, and the Accuser looked impressed.

"How could you know what is out there? Granted, your suit is impressive, but there should be no way that you could have any hand in Intergalactic Affairs?" She asked incredulously. John tapped his ear.

" _Cortana, you can de-cloak now."_ He felt her smile on the other end of his mental connection. He pointed upwards.

The Scientist, and Accuser's jaw dropped. As did all the Kree soldiers who were still conscious.

The _Inherited Legacy_ now hovered around 2 km above the battleground.

"That is an impressive ship." John turned around.

A man had emerged from the cave. With a Gold Crown-Helm, with 4 points, each with a jewel set in it, he had a fair face, and a mane of brown hair. His suit was red, with a central gold pillar that connected his belt to his gorget which also held a flowing cape. Gold boots with shin-guards, and gold bracers adorned his arms and legs.

John had questions.

The Scientist was first though, as she rushed forward.

"By Pama... It worked. He is definitely more powerful than anything we have ever come up with! This is perfect! If only we had more time!" She found a black armoured arm in her way.

"That is as far as you go."

"Please, do not bar her from observing this achievement. I have already disabled the safeties they implanted in our race's DNA." John looked warily at the new arrival.

"What do I call you?" As he let the Head Scientist rush forward, and observe her work.

"I am... Goldagar Boltagon, and I suppose I will be... King of the Inhumans... Yes that's what we will call ourselves... Inhumans..." The Scientist held a needle up, but he waved it away.

"My DNA would not aid you in your experiments... It will not help you in any way. The Terrigenesis Crystals cannot help your kind in your war. No matter how many experiments you conduct." The Scientist took a step back.

"How could you possibly know that?" He made a gesture, and in a moment, several crystals appeared out of thin air.

"My specific ability, is that I embody the entire Terrigenesis process itself. Anything it can do, I can do... I might even be able aid your race, if you allow me." He stepped towards the Scientist, who looked up at him, apprehensively. Placing hands on the sides of her arms, a warm glow attached itself to the frightened lady Kree.

"Hmmm, I see... There is an energy source, that reinforces your physiology, allows you to bond with your technology, and enhances your abilities... However, it has severely damaged your races ability to evolve... I do not know if I can undo the damage done, or disconnect you from that energy source, while leaving you living... Would you like me to try?" She shook her head.

"Much as I would like to be an experiment, for someone else... I am needed to continue to find a way to for my experiments to produce fruit for the Empire. Is there anyway for you to give me the information on the process you were about to try, so we can try it with Terrigenesis Crystals?" Goldagar rubbed his chin in thought.

"I may be able to write down what I was going to do... But, I warn you, it will cost quite a bit of crystals to even try the process." He manifested sheet upon sheet of crystal, eventually forming a book, with instructions written in Kree.

"How did you know the Kree language?" Galdron had stepped up.

"When the Terrigenesis took place, I learned it. I don't know how... It seemed to come from the Crystals themselves..." He held up his hands if to say, 'I dunno'.

"So... Can we end this, today, without any casualties? Without any War starting?" John held up his hand, to ask all parties involved. Galdron and the Head Scientist stood together, as Goldagar stepped forward.

"I have no reason to be hostile."

"The Kree... Will make no move towards this star-system. Whether that will change in the future, I do not know."

"I hope with this data, that it will not happen however." The Scientist stated, looking over the Crystal Book that had been compiled by Goldagar.

"Remember Accuser, Scientist... My warning remains in place, as long as humanity exists. Understand?" The Grand Accuser nodded, and motioned for the soldiers to lead the way to the ship, and reached out to shake the Didact's hand.

Hesitantly, John shook it.

" _You still need to find out how they got in."_

Cortana popped into the back of his head, as he watched the Kree board their ship, and blast off.

"Scan their departure. See if they exit the same way they came..."

Cortana snorted.

" _I don't think they are going to stealthily exit the same way they came in."_

He mentally nodded, but then came to a realization.

"Maybe it was their method of hyper-spatial flight that allowed them to penetrate our network... They can materialize within the atmosphere, not only because of their type of travel, but because they have been here before... Why didn't I detect them before?"

Cortana shrugged.

" _Maybe they were phase-cloaked? We haven't developed a way to counter our own cloaking yet. If they landed close enough to the mountain, they could enter it quite easily. Tracking Hyper-Spatial method now."_

John nodded, as he turned to the Inhuman King.

"It is good to make your acquaintance, Reclaimer Didact. There are many legends of you, along with the other stories about your time as 'The Invincible Black Knight'... I hope to have the pleasure of showing you around the great city of Attilan! Please, follow me."

John was about to object, before he followed the man through, and into the mountain.

" _This is a good opportunity to establish ourselves with another branch of humanity! Don't turn it down John!"_ Cortana's words echoed in his skull.

A little time passed. John got to know the King of the Inhuman's, his family, the City, the race known as the Inhuman, and the Alpha-Primitives that the King loved so much. He thought it was wondrous that a branch of humanity could achieve so much. Even the Alpha-Primitives, which could have been treated as slaves, were treated as treasured beings in the city under the King's rule. Each of them was allowed to do as they wished, allowed to work at anything they wanted. It was refreshing for John to see that someone who was strong was not lording over those who were very much weaker than themselves, but protecting them and allowing them to evolve.

Relations were established, and John had a Human Embassy established for what eventually would be the United Nations Space Command's successor. And all permutations of it. This way, he would maintain relations for humanity with inhumanity during the entire time they were developing, and ensure they would have a proper amount of historical information to work with when relations began between the powers later on.

Soon after, John returned to his ship. Sonya was waiting for him.

She was going through human history. He strode up to the console, and placed his hand down, as she watched an atomic bomb go off. It seemed to be on replay. He looked at her.

"Is this our destiny? To make larger, and larger implements of war, and destruction? To keep killing ourselves off, for all time?" Her tears had long since dried(yes I know that few people can imagine Sonya the She-Devil with a Sword crying... But even to the hardest killer, or warrior, when exposed to the entirety of war and death that they had not thought humanity possible of... Yeah it's possible).

He nodded at her distress..

" _Life is not without adversity... What we leave behind the, whether it's a generation from now, or a day from now makes all the difference if we are not there to defend humanity. That is our mentality."_ Cortana sprang from a hardlight projector.

"But our purpose, is to ensure that humanity not only develops without outside interference, but as well we protect them from the worst that threatens them. Foreign, and domestic. As history goes, we will save as many as we can. One thing that is not for us to change though, is the outcome. We can save lives, eliminate corruption, we will ensure that humanity progresses safely."

Suddenly she was hugging him. Unsure as to what he should do, he saw Cortana winking at him, and slowly hugged the woman back.

"I will do whatever it takes, to save as many lives as possible. That will be my goal, as long as I am at your side, part of your cause."

" _John, I think we can trust her now. I've maintained a vigilant scan on her brainwaves the entire time she has been here. I'm so glad we have that tech now. It makes the polygraph look like a rock. She is wholeheartedly telling the truth. There are no lies in her. You can make her a into one of us now."_ He chuckled.

"I don't know if she will ever be one of what I am, but we will try." He slowly pulled Sonja back.

"Are you ready to become a Spartan now?" She nodded.

Months passed, and Sonja went through the Spartan-II training regime. She excelled at first, so John modified it for her physiology. She seemed to have the strength of ten women... What was easy at first for her, soon turned into long, and gruelling days. Not just physical training, and hand-to-hand combat, no he jammed her head full of tactics, history, combat techniques, and various operations throughout history.

Just like he was taught. With one exception. During practice exercise's, she defended against every enemy from human history that he could conjure up. Every lesson had a portion he could conjure up on the battlefield. From antiquity, to space. From Titans, to the Flood. Sonya learned many lessons.

Soon, she was ready. He prepared everything. Soon, would become a Spartan.

 _~Later~_

Sonya moaned in pain, as she laid on the recovery bed. The enhancements, and activation of her DNA had been very painful. Her body had restructured itself, and even the nanotechnology delivering painkillers directly to her brain, was not enough. Many things had changed about her.

Limited telekinetic abilities, or "psychokinesis" as Cortana was calling them. They had the potential to disrupt the synapses in the brain of organics, due to them having a living will holding them together, and unbind matter that was inorganic. In limited fashion. So limited ability to affect the environment around her, could disrupt others in battle, and possibly disintegrate things. And that was just her manifested powers.

Her height had increased, she was now easily a 7 footer. Muscle density, size, bone density, and nervous system had all ratcheted right up. Sonya marvelled at her new strength, as she lifted a vintage Warthog high over her head with ease. Setting it down, she ran around the aerodrome sized storage area. John had quartered what was left of the _"Forward Unto Dawn's"_ vehicle ground complement.

In a few seconds, she had completed a few rounds. Not even panting with exertion, she grinned.

" _Having fun?"_

She turned around, to see Cortana had popped up. She raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping an eye on me?"

" _Not really, no. John is engaged doing something else. He was getting your suit ready, but something... Came up... Plus, you should really have seen how John and the others acclimated to their abilities when they first got them. Both when they were first enhanced, and when he got his armour. He performed a salute so fast, he smashed his fist into his face."_ Cortana giggled, as Sonya looked amused.

"So, even with all that I have become... I will be more than this?" Cortana nodded.

" _The main function of the suit, originally, was protection. To protect elite human soldiers on the battlefield. You've studied our history, and seen tanks right?"_ Sonya nodded.

" _The suits were supposed to make soldiers faster, stronger, and like tanks. But the originals... They worked too well... Meaning they tore apart the test pilot, Making him move too fast, ripping his musculature and ones apart."_ Sonya looked horrified.

" _Only the Spartans could wear them. And it made them stronger, like a symbiosis. After a while, they bonded with their suits, on a deep level."_ She then brought up a new diagram.

" _The greatest version of the MJOLNIR ever attempted, marked as Laevatein. Named after the two most powerful weapons in the Norse stories. One, the great weapon of destruction-Mjolnir, and the other a weapon that transcends existence-Laevatein(Maybe... It's not too clear. It's possibly that it is Frey's sword, given for Gerd's hand in marriage, and ended up in Hel, becoming a sword that transcends life and death.). We named it Laevatein, because of how it amplifies the abilities you gain, the telekinesis, and its variants. A power that transcends existence... Crazy huh?"_

Sonya nodded, before following Cortana's avatar, leading to a rack of suits.

A suit of crimson red armour awaited her. It had her swords with it, as well, or what appeared to be her swords...

"You made me weapons? Ones that are like my previous custom ones? What about projectile weapons?" Cortana shook her head.

" _Unless there is a credible threat, that ranks the use of Hyper-Tech, it is locked out. We use period tech... Or what appears to be period tech. Everything we use, will be made of stronger, and more durable materials. Enhanced up to everything, able to undo even magic... We hope... Magic is finicky, and doesn't like being told what to do... So we manipulate more dependable energies, and imbue them into weaponry."_ Her swords lit up with a series of Atlantean Runes.

"In this case, these runes have technological meanings for indestructibility, piercing, cutting through the hardest of substances, but may not actually have any meaning, as it has a small shaped field of Hypermatter running though it. Making this weapon intensely 'Arcane', and deadly."

Sonya pouted. Cortana sighed.

" _Imagine, if you will, you going onto a battlefield, to put down some random warlord. And going in fullbore, weapons loaded. You devastate the battlefield, destroying the entire enemy force. However, one escapes. Tells others of your magnificent weapons. So they turn to something they do not understand. A magician maybe. A god. Perhaps an alien. Forever changing human history, possibly destroying the world."_ Sonya's eyes widened in realization.

"So, what your saying is-"

" _You need control. The first thing the Spartans learned was control. Maximum efficiency with minimum force expenditure. The first missions they conducted were secret. They did not become Giants smiting people down on the battlefield immediately. Even when they were publicly revealed, they still conducted surgical missions, destroying key points in battle, taking out commanders, and wiping out regiments of the enemy using weapons and tactics."_ Sonya scowled.

"It sounds dishonourable. I prefer to fight enemies head on!"

" _You still can. Operations can still be conducted as such... When the time comes, you terminate the objective in a fair fight!"_ Sonya scrunched her face in thought. That was certainly one way to look at it. And if John had taught her anything about War, especially from the book of Sun Tzu, it was that some people just needed to die.

She eyed her new sword.

"I will at least give them an honourable death."

Cortana smiled. She was getting through to her.

While this was happening

 _-Poof-_

Immediately, John was on guard. Sonya was just starting to stir, and it looked like she was waking up. However, what was now taking his full attention was the puff of smoke that had bypassed his ships defences, and appeared on his bridge. Mentally, he initiated a shift into his armour, and primed his weapons.

He had been working on that trick, ever since incident where the Kree had completely bypassed his defences, and he needed his armour in a split second. Now he could mentally shift it to his position. Using slipspace, it was easy with his telekinesis abilities. All his weapons pointed themselves at the intruder.

"Who are you, and why shouldn't I shoot holes through you?" A human appeared out of the smoke. Dressed in a high collared red cape, with a blue and red outfit.

"I am Aged Genghis... I am this Planet's Sorceror Supreme. It's Mystical Defender." John put down his sword, primed his weapons, and beckoned for the man to continue, while offering him a chair.

"I was not supposed to become a Sorceror Supreme during this age... However, your presence, and the presence of many other beings in this time made it a necessity. A Mystical Defender was necessary, and the universe compelled me to seek you out, to better co-ordinate the defences of Earth through the Ages."

John raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I can co-operate with you." The Sorceror looked at him, amused.

"I may not be trained, and deadly as you are. But I will help in times when I am needed. I just felt that we needed to establish a working relationship, before I would aid you in battle. I am here to show you I'm an ally." John pointed at the smoky dust on his bridge.

"This is inspired by showing up on my bridge, bypassing my defences, and penetrating my secret lair?" Genghis looked a little sheepish.

"Well, yes there is that. I apologize. I have no way of contacting you, and I cannot travel through space... So it was near impossible for me to get on the ship without directly teleporting to it. Do you understand? I had to do it this way." John nearly smirked. He could see how the good Sorceror was trying hard to manipulate the conversation, appearing to be weak, and a good ally. He may be good, but he was really pressuring John into trying to make an ally out of him.

"Hmm, if your here to help, then you'll tell me how I can block magic from my ship. I need to be able to stop hostile magic users from reaching this place, if they discover my home base." Genghis looked to protest.

Cortana popped in at this point.

"Think of it as making up for lost time. What I mean is, where was the mystical defender of Earth, when the Titans tried to overthrow the natural order of the Universe? I honestly am really annoyed that you are trying to convince us that it's a good idea, through persuasion... Good thing your not using any visible energy, or detectable magic... Because I would tear apart your higher brain functions before you could even blink, understand?" John said, face stony.

Genghis nodded, while nervously gulping.

"Alright. The reason I had no presence, in those previous incidents... Was that the universe had decided there would be no Sorceror Supreme until recently... After the Kree Incident, and you deputizing a warrior of the Era... The universe has decided that Earth must have a Sorceror Supreme... So, you will see that coordinating with me is in your best interests..." Chief scrunched his face up in consternation. This guy was trying to order him around... Hmmm, damn, what to do...

He was clearly more powerful than John... But John had the edge in telepathy... He could tear him apart on the mental level, if he felt his aura spike... If it went into a prolonged fight, John felt like he would actually be screwed...

"Mmmmrrrr... I hope that you don't prove me wrong in trusting you..." He nodded to Cortana.

"But we shall give it a try... As long as you help shield our ship against Magic Users, because if you are fighting by my side then your enemies may seek me out in hopes of destroying your allies..." Genghis paused before nodding in contemplation. He went to make call upon his magic.

"No, not like that. I want to study your method of energy usage... So I can shield against it. I do not want your arcane symbols on my ship..." Genghis raised an eyebrow, before he nodded.

"Cortana... I'm going to need your help with this. Our work with Neural Physics could prove to be the key to help us shielding against magic." Cortana popped up, and started calling up various bits of data.

Neural Physics was a concept that the Forerunner had been exploring before the War with Ancient Humanity, and the Flood. It had been used to devastating effect during the Flood War, as the Flood had reached a level, where they could wield neural physical weapons... Such as Precursor Artifacts... The War had turned against the Forerunners then, as their Slipspace Drives had been made unstable by the "Star-Roads" that the Precursor travel enabled... The Gravemind eventually used it's newfound abilities to detonate a Star, millions of light-years away to threaten the Forerunners who came to negotiate, the Iso-Didact, and his companions. But that was sheer Psionic power...

"All data, here it is John. If he demonstrates short-range teleportation enough, I think I can come up with a prototype Neural Phasic Shield..."

Genghis looked confused, not knowing what he was talking about, but still doing as best to follow the conversation...

"From what you are saying, you think it is possible to block magic with technology? Impossible!" Genghis shook his head. Cortana popped up.

"No, not really. Neural Physics is a branch of of technological study that combines the metaphysical with the highest form of science known. Even our... Teachers were unable to attain it... But we have had a long time to experiment. We have been here since, around 800,000 years ago... Long time to tinker, and develop new things... Still having a lot of trouble with it, considering that it is the highest technological tier possible... Where supposedly Magic becomes indistinguishable from Technology." Genghis looked a little confused, but shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you require me to do, to help you?" Cortana gestured around her.

"Hmm, I was originally thinking about just having you teleport short range right here... But we could utilize this chance to generate experience for our newest team members." Genghis looked around, not seeing anyone. Cortana jumped off her holotank, and expanded to full size. She gestured to the Sorceror Supreme to follow her, as John walked beside them. After a little while, they reached an observation room, and halted. They watched from the room, as it viewed the inside of large-scale sparring room, with a crimson armoured warrioress inside.

She moved swiftly between targets. The scenario was a base assault, with many robots wearing exo-skeletal armour. They wielded weapons of the age, such as swords and shields. They were well-organized. They were numerous. They were powerful.

They were being decimated.

The Crimson Warrioress sliced into their ranks, damaging one after another, cleaving them to pieces. She made her way through the dozens of outer guards, and soon was in the fortress. As she made her way down the halls, she was able to successfully, and silently kill the confused robots, who were programmed like the various warriors of the age.

Using the obvious destruction of the outer guard to confuse and disorient, she shifted into silently eliminating her opposition. If only for the exercise...

"Hmmm, it's good she is doing the exercise as directed... I just hope she can do as such in battle..."

Soon, Sonya made her way to the final chamber, where her final enemy awaited... She crept quietly through the chamber, and made ready her sword, stowing her shield on her back. Silently, she made her way around to the throne.

In a thrusting strike, she immediately punched her sword through the rear of the throne, and it emerged on the other side.

Through the head of Cyborg target, splitting it in half.

Chief hit the intercom.

"Sonya, that is good enough. Take a quick break, and grab something to eat. You have a new sparring partner..." The fortress structure dissolved into motes of light, leaving only the robots. Parts of the floor opened up, swallowing the scrap, ready to recycle. The Matter-Composers did very good with scrap cleanup duty.

The Sorceror looked on, surprised that such technology existed.

"Only the greatest of illusions can do such a thing, I had no idea you were this capable with your ship." He scrubbed his chin with a hand, as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hardlight Technology. Using light, compressed into a physical form, we can form structures, and use it for a variety of things. From structures, shields, to weapons. Very useful." Cortana stated, getting an agreeing nod from John.

He then produced a short blade of hard light, projected from his gauntlet. A six inch assassin blade, nothing fancy.

The Sorceror was taken aback. Such manipulation of energy, and it was at the highest calibre.

Genghis entered into the central area, and Sonya began to engage him after both exchanged a short bow. Sonya's limited psychokinesis made a frustrating opponent for Genghis, and she proved agile and quick enough to evade his spellwork. Several times, Genghis resorted to area-effect spell's, and time again Sonya danced out of his range. Eventually though, Genghis proved to be too wily and adapted to her strategy, before subduing Red Sonya.

John and Cortana began training both of the newest additions, coining them _"The Secret Warriors"_. It was shortly after they began training, that the Era came to an end, and the continents began to regress even further into the antithesis of civilization. John recruited more than a few different individuals of the time, and turned them into biological immortals to add to his roster.

Tsubutai, the Hyrkanian Archer.

Namor, the Submariner.

Conan, the Barbarian.

Ikarus, the Eternal.

To name a few. _The Secret Warriors_ ended conflicts and flare-ups before they began, but did not interrupt the flow of civilization. John had them deal with technological, divine, alien, and mystical threats that humanity could not handle in it's present state. And while the Hyborean Age came crashing to an end, some of it's greatest warriors survived to become an Eternal Team of Watchmen, who preside over humanity.

It would not take long for civilization to arise once more though, and soon would come the time of Aegyptus, Grecian, and Avalonian dominance in the west, and Hindu, Shinto, and Taoist domination in the East. And even then, humanity would go much further beyond even _that_.

 _~Chapter End~_

 **Author Note:** We now head into the more modern times. I will talk lightly about the civilizations and how things are slightly shifted, and move on to the modern age as fast as I can. The fourth chapter will be another data-esque one, and with the fifth I hope to start the story at the first arc of Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Hero's.

Kindly drop a review, would you?


	4. Chapter 4-From Camelot to Captain Americ

**TALES OF THE RECLAIMER DIDACT**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Halo, or Marvel's Avengers. I do not own any other guest appearances. I do own any original creations, and original characters.

 **Author's Note:** Ok, some of you have been complaining that John isn't John and et cetra. The first thing I will tell you, is I enjoy the challenge of writing Max Calcs for Villains and Hero's as to write a story like that is to nearly imitate mythology. Just look at the Silver Age "History of the DC Universe" two part, 60 page apiece, special that shows the past, present, and future of all that is. If that isn't its own mythology, I'll eat my copy of Fall of Reach I tells ye!

Now, on to the other points. John does talk too much, SOME of you are right, and Cortana should be the one doing the talking. Second, John was upgraded to be a Galactic Ruler and Guide for Humanity, lest another threat such as the ancient Gravemind appear again. That, is weaved into Marvel, so I can write a lot of content about the Silver Age, the various entities, and more. I admit, wholeheartedly, that this is author fiat. I will not admit that this is only Chief in name. Chief's personality largely consists of lucky strikes and efficient logical deduction in a nearly Sherlock Holmes manner. Which is why I have him preparing, safeguarding, and stacking the deck for Earth.

Third. For those complaining that they came here to read Marvel, and ran into Warhammer 40k, what exactly were you thinking? Entering a Master Chief/Halo x Marvel crossover and not expecting Cosmic Level events to hit you over the head, alien invasions to instantly happen, and such? Did you think I was just going to blatantly copy others that put a slightly stronger Master Chief back with the JL or the Avengers? I openly stated at the start, that he was a good guy version of Kang the Conqueror, because of his personality and enhancements.

I do apologize for the repetitiveness and clunky feel of the previous dialogue, as the ability to write exposition, intrigue, battles, and fights was what I focused on. I was too excited to get this back out, so I just spat it on the net. Everyone knows how that feels, even Nimbus Llewellyn knows what its like.

So, here you go, Merry Christmas and all that.

 **Chapter 4-From Camelot to Captain America to The Breakout**

John, as the Reclaimer Didact, alongside his team of _Secret Warriors_ became more stealthy in their operations as humanity fell to the antithesis of civilization and began to slowly climb back out.

He observed the first religious kingdoms arise, with the Third Generation of Gods now in charge of the Pantheons.

Old Zeus was still in charge of the Greeks, but others had changed.

Amaterasu had taken over from the second generation of Izanagi and Izanami in the Shinto pantheon.

The Great Dragon was now in control of the Taoist Gods.

Brahma now stood as the head of the Hindu Pantheon.

Odhinn AllFather lead the Asgardians, who now ruled from Asgard. Aesheim was destroyed in a cataclysmic event that John had not been part of, but which might have affected all of reality. They didn't know however, because Odhinn was being tight-lipped and refused to share what they wanted to know.

And other changes abounded as well.

In the west, Greece, Sumeria, Scandinavia, Briton, the steppes of Russia, and Egypt were the first to pull themselves from the bottom rungs of existence after all the cataclysms prior to 4,004 BC. With their powerful god-heads now giving them aid, the people's thrived once more, and began to have more children, build wonders, innovate knowledge and learning, and _expand._ With expansion, came war.

Egypt reigned for a time after Atlantis's fall, and the sunset of Sumer, as their Gods called a powerful and knowledgeable man from the far future to become the founder of the most powerful dynasty, descended from a man of science and sorcery and another of fantastic mind and body. He, was named Rama-Tut but in reality, was Kang the Conqueror and this was his beginning.

A young, strong, and more evolved being was encountered as Rama-Tut established his Empire, becoming known as En-Sabah-Nur. The third mutant to appear, after Selene, and Namor, En Sabah Nur broke his imprisonment, and journeyed into the desert to shake off the Pharaohs powerful pursuers... And to find weapons that the desert was rumoured to possess, so he could destroy the hated invincible Pharaoh who controlled powers of sorcery and technology. Finding Celestial technology, he became known as The Apocalypse that Walks the Earth.

Even with these two mighty beings, Egypt's star waned. Other God's interfered, some indirectly as when Athena and Freya lead the leader of the Inhumans through a series of dreams and adventures so he marshalled his forces and they banished Rama-Tut back into time, or when Thor lead a group of empowered Vikings who were bloodthirsty and indestructible against Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen in Fury, War, Death, and Plague. Egypt, through the concerted effort of the other pantheons, was finally brought down to a lower level that the other nations could compete with.

Of course, that is, this is not to say that the other nations didn't want the God of Gods, King of Kings, and Nation of Nations titles, as Atlantis, Sumer, and Egypt had set the most recent examples with other God-heads in the Shinto, Tao, Celt, Greek, Norse, Aztec, Incan, African, Siberian, and American pantheons were all looking to hungrily at being next in line to be supreme on the planet.

And now, it was the time of Almighty Greece.

Greece was invincible for awhile, her indestructible armies surging forth across the land, nearly all of them from warrior Argonaut or Amazon bloodlines that were blessed by their Gods, and carefully tended for centuries to produce the strongest army seen in years. Greeks fought with Aegis Armour, Hephaestus-forged weapons, and clashed with Sumer, Egypt, and other God-aided kingdoms across the land. For a time, the City States of Greece were richest and most knowledgeable across the land, their warriors ranging across all continents and taking part in quest, battle, and intrigue the world over with Argonauts and Amazons representing the mighty yet small nation. None seemed to be her equal,as the pantheons fought back and forth, with Egypt and Sumer regaining much strength due to need and the rich past both possessed...

Until Camelot Rose.

With Camelot, came the power of Arthur and Merlin, an unstoppable duo, and the two stormed across England, Ireland, Scotland, the Low Countries driving through Europe itself, battling the Greeks, Scandinavian's and Steppe people's before them and successfully fighting and contesting with Egypt and Sumeria during their resurgent heights.

Then, the betrayal's... Camelot and it's Empire fell, Merlin retreated into the time stream, Morgana isolated herself plotting how to not only re-establish Camelot's Empire, but also looking for ways for her son Mordred to seize the throne as her personal Emperor. Similar fractious, power-hungry, egotistical, megalomaniacal plans unfolded in each of the other empires, born from multi-generational feelings of invincibility, bringing all down to so many warring kingdoms and city states.

With coming of the son of the One Above All, much of the Pantheon activity ceased, and became more subtle. Now there came a time when quests, visions, and artifacts like the _Spear of Destiny_ and _The Holy Grail_ took precedence.

The ages between saw more activity with the _Secret Warriors_ , and over time they began to be contested by other groups.

Across the world, there were those mystic practitioners who didn't keep their arts in oral tradition or bloodline descendants(though were many who did such as the Bloodstone Clan of later on days, and the Cassidy's) who formed various Cities and Sanctums to protect the world. K'un Lun was one of many cities who practised the Inner Magics available to those who studied the energetic circuits of the Human Body if trained correctly. Sorceror Sanctums were established by Genghis's successor, Yao the Ancient One, to protect the Earth from the likes of Dread Dormammu, Crimson Cytorrak, Lucifer Mephistopheles, Obliterator Zom, The Dreaming Celestial and his brother Exitar, and Abyssal Nightmare.

Out of the East, arose the insidious _Hand_ , masters of black magic, alchemical arts, dark chi, and ninja bastards of the highest order. A ninja order who at first formed as an ideal to resist the Shinto Nobles, Priests, and Samurai who treated all the peasants harshly, they were subject to a series of internal assassinations, coups, and counter-coups that saw the worst eventually in charge. And all they wanted, simply, was power. Power concentrated into their select individuals, by virtue of which they desired to rule the universe itself.

In the west, the mighty _HYDRA_ began to form as an ideal by which the strong would seize the planet from the weak, through unrelenting science, sorcery, and mysticism. The strong were those that became Gods, in their twisted minds. No experiment was to forbidden, no ritual too black, for the _HYDRA_ to perform. _The Secret Warriors_ had to work hard to keep the _Darkhold_ out of their grasp, as there was no telling what would come of such a thing. Cortana had calculated that either Chthon could re-manifest through _HYDRA_ itself, or _HYDRA_ could have individuals who could suborn the will of the _Darkhold_ to _HYDRA_... Neither was a good thing.

And strangely enough... _SHIELD_ formed underneath John's nose. As it turns out, the scientific minds of the timeline had also tapped immortality. Sir Isaac Newton. Galileo. Michael Faraday. Arthur Peregrinnus. Johannes Kepler. Giordano Bruno. Leonardo Da Vinci. William Rowan Hamilton. James Clerk Maxwell. Oliver Heaviside. John Worrell Keely. Nikola Tesla. Solomon Andrews. Guglielmo Marconi. All of them had come together, and at various points had opposed enemies of the planet. Galileo himself had made a powerful lensing instrument which had absorbed and accelerated so much photonic power, it had repelled Galactus himself from the Earth...

As always, the Supernatural itself had its own representation, making their move in the forms of Vampires, Werewolves, Creatures of all sizes, and the banished denizens of other realms. The Fae Courts backed various vampire lords, werewolf packs, banished giants, dark human wizards, collected dark elves, and seduced others away. Not a true pantheon, the Fae and Supernatural worshipped Abstracts, thus answering Cortana's question of just who exactly did God's or God-Like entities prayed to.

Ages passed, as the crusades winded down, the Eastern Roman Empire fell, and eventually Renaissance took root. As the so-called enlightenment spread, so did rumours of radically enhanced individuals, those who experimented with forbidden science, alchemy, and even whispers of a new kind of man altogether. Victor Frankenstein, Esteban Corezon De Ablo, Johann Conrad Von Dippel, John Dee, Andrew Croose, Bennet Du Paris, and Nathaniel Essex.

Then, the Revolution. A return of the ideals of Republic, of Men governing themselves, of the rights of all to establish their own church's, banks, and militia without government and ROYAL meddling. John Steele appeared at this time, fighting many early on battles which inspired and expanded the Patriots cause, fighting against the Redcoats as _The Invincible Patriot_ the un-destroyable bear of a rifleman with baby-faced looks and a vast strength which inspired the fledgling ideal into a dream of a country for many of those poor colonists who had fled Britain. In the battles that came, John Steele proved that magic was not gone, and belied many known limits of humanity as he repelled bullets with his skin, caught cannon balls with his bare hands, and threw wooden spars shaped like spears longer than anyone could possibly throw such multi-hundred pound objects.

He wasn't the only one of the times, who happened to be very strong of back and mighty of arm, to appear and once again demonstrate the innate limit-breaking potential of the human race...

The Old West certainly was interesting enough, as proto-hero's began to appear. There were Red Hawk, The Man with No Name, The Rawhide Kid, The Magnificent Seven, Kid-Colt, Wyatt Earp's Law Dogs, and The Two-Gun Kid. Many, many others had opposed the Robber Baron's, and villains of the age, The Cowboys, El Indio's Gang, The Rockefeller's, Payseurs and other such Carpet-Bagging Money-Men. They weren't the only ones legendary explorers, strong men, ladies of magic, and more appeared.

It was at this time, that _"The Patriot"_ reappeared, alongside someone known only as _"The Wolverine"_. John Steele was a soldier in the _Revolutionary War 1776_ , and came to John's attention after he saw a poster detailing _"The Invincible Patriot"_ which was plastered as propaganda in many British-Loyalist towns. Now they picked up his trail again, finding him working with _"The Wolverine"_ , as they attempted to find out who Wolverine was, and stop Nathaniel Essex.

Essex had refused the offers of both Evil and Good, choosing to pursue Science at the cost of all others, having turned down offers from both En-Sabah-Nur and _SHIELD_ 's cadre of immortal scientific minds. He had taken to hounding Wolverine, Sabretooth, and other Lupines that he had come across, having significantly advanced technology compared to the times which allowed the now far more _Sinister_ man to detect mutants that were very old in nature. And old they were, as most Lupine mutants were at this point survivors of the Celestials destroying their race in ancient times before John and Cortana had arrived and formed _The Secret Warriors_ , or children begat from those very survivors by way of humans or other distant clan survivors.

John and Cortana tracked his adventures, and witnessed him fight in the Old West, _War of 1812_ , the _American Civil War_ , the _Spanish-American War_ , and the _First World War_ , before disappearing.

John witnessed the _Sinister_ force resist the inquest of The Patriot and Wolverine, turning loose an enslaved and weaponized psychic from the Grey Clan upon them... The Wolverine, and the _Sinister_ force disappeared shortly after this psychic from the clan known as Grey wrecked the entirety of labs and habitats that both had in the Rocky Mountains, nearly bringing the mountain down in a huge display of potential psionic might. The _Sinister_ force moved on, and John last tracked it's movements to Europe, just before the _First World War_ began...

John had many interests in WWII, where Nazi Germany had stormed across Europe. With not only their superior forces, but a high tech division called _HYDRA_ , the Thule Occult, their own version's of Super-soldiers, sorcerer's, and occult artifacts, National Socialist Germany seemed Unstoppable... And when Adolf Hitler seized the Spear of Destiny, major entities had stirred, and the powers had drawn their attention back to Earth. The Nazi's had some interesting and powerful people on their side, displaying the advanced and mad nature of the science and mysticism the rulers of the Third Reich embraced, willing and able to push all boundaries aside for their needs to construct tools of conquest for world domination.

The powerful flying brick Master Man.

The indestructible Warrior Woman.

The advanced robotic Iron Cross.

The deadly Baron Helmut Von Zemo.

The Madman Arnim Zola, and some other seriously bad juju in their toolbox..

Apparently even the Norse God of Thunder, Thor, was duped into working for them for a short time, brought under control of the villains by Adolf Hitler who personally summoned the Thunder God and bewitched him with the Spear of Destiny.

This personal Monster-Guard of Adolf's was led by someone who was not in the least, an exceptionally cruel being, named The Red Skull. A vicious, cold-hearted, murderous individual who enacted various genocidal plans, summoned eldritch beings, and worked with aliens more than few times. All in a gambit to defeat his principle foes.

The Allied _Invaders_.

Namor, The Atlantean Sub-Mariner.

Jim Hammond, The Original Human Torch.

Brian Falsworth, Union Jack and Wielder of the Mantle of Albion.

Jacqueline Falsworth, The Spitfire.

Toro, a young Japanese-American who had sacrificed everything to fight for America as the Second Human Torch.

Logan James Howlett, The Raging Wolverine.

James Buchanan Barnes, 'Bucky'. And the one who the deadliest, and most dangerous of all, the one who knit the team together. Last but not least, was Steven Rogers, Captain America.

There were other beings of merit at the time, Sgt. Nick Fury and his Howling Commando's, the Raging Wolverine's compatriots in Team 7[Maverick, Sabretooth, and Silver Fox], the Russian RED ROOM... It seemed the only unlucky ones had been the Japanese... _The Hand_ was the whispered power behind the throne, but they had been international since before Japan had officially been trading with the rest of the world. They were disinterested with the results of the war, as their power was still assured and unbroken. As well, they didn't want to partake in a war of mutual annihilation against one of humanities Supernatural Superpowers.

But that was what the Emperor's Army had done, awakening the wrath of an Ancient and Immortal Chinese Sorceror, who had all but annihilated their secret initiative's and the bulk of the Imperial Army. All the while the conventional naval forces and Super-powered individuals of the Allies ground their Imperial Navy to pieces. Soldiers who had been recovered from the devastated Japanese sites only whispered two things...

"Ten rings..."

"The Mandarin..."

From then on, things got a little crazy, but also settled. Apparently Captain America had gone MIA because of a prototype ICBM, with a thermonuclear warhead...

The others... Jim Hammond had disappeared, the Falsworth's had gone back to being a Lord and Lady, and Namor had apparently returned to... Atlantis? The Atlanteans had a stake to be raised in this new, and modern era, and Namor decided he needed to be present in case someone like Nazi Germany targeted Atlantis because of the potential weapons or knowledge his ancient City possessed.

This didn't stop both Hammond and Namor from having a few throwdown's before both went their separate ways though.

After the defeat of the Nazi's and HYDRA, all the villains seemed to disappear... At least for the time being... John had hacked into every government database, and had found out that there were some pretty interesting "Secret Wars" that had been going during the Cold War. He snorted.

The Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division... Huh. They came up with an acronym. He should try to introduce them to their parent _SHIELD_ soon. Right now, they sounded too much like _ONI_ , however when he saw what they were fighting against, and the battles they had... He somewhat understood.

The RED ROOM was an absolutely detestable branch of humanity. There was nothing they wouldn't do to achieve results in the name of communism. And _HYDRA_ had risen its head again, while The _Hand_ was on the move. _SHIELD_ had its work cut out for them, and Chief could understand why they went quick and dirty sometimes.

And now, with the advent of all sorts of energy unleashed on earth, Super-beings were starting to appear once more. Mutants, with a 0.5 variation in their DNA, meta-humans with even greater genetic variance, radiation enhanced monsters, technological suit wearing billionaire's... In the 1950's, hero's, mutants, meta-humans, and others began to appear.

Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark began to gain notoriety as an unsurpassed Engineer, aiding the _SHIED_ R&D with putting together their Helicarrier.

Reed Richards, gained international fame with multiple papers on Multi-Dimensional Physics, Energetic Processes, and various other problems that had been left behind by Tesla, Einstein, Maxwell, and Newton(publicly, Tesla and Einstein had been killed, but Cortana and John had found evidence they had joined the Science Colony _SHIELD_ ).

Bruce Banner published papers on Wave Interference Mechanics, Frequency Effects on Biology, Bio-energetics, and more, while revisiting the work of those who claimed to use more esoteric and novel processes to heal. Papers challenging the medical establishments point of view on Royal Raymond Rife, Nikola Tesla, and Harry Hoxsey, are published by the man. This is all while prepares his own Lab, for Gamma Ray impregnated Plasma experiments with Dr Antoine Priore to be Universal Panacea for humanity, while he also comes up with weapon designs as deterrents for the military in the form of the All Powerful Gamma Bomb.

Charles Xavier published several bleeding edge papers on Genetics, Biological Evolution, Epigenetic Mutation, and began to be lauded for his re-visitation of the works of Antoine Bechamp, Jean Lamarck, and Nathan Stubblefield, proving that it was possible for mutants and meta-humans to pop up, as it was apparent that the environments of our planet could bring out more potential from humans than what they displayed during their mostly quiet lives.

Hank Pym became well known in Computer Programming, Riemann Matrix Equations, Neumann Geometries, Kaluza-Klein Theory, pioneering into Plasma Circuitry and Psychotronics, being one of the first to pioneer papers on the laws and mechanics of a potential Artificial Intelligence while also detailing materials, production, and systems needed to house an electrical consciousness.

Cortana had been really disappointed to see people's reactions, and idiocy regarding mutation, but John had come to expect that people would make decisions like these people had, until their fears were assuaged by mighty personal actions. She vowed that this would be one of the first things they needed to fix in society, when they made themselves known. John agreed, as discrimination based on anything was intolerable, whether it be Anti-White, Anti-Black, or anything in between... He had seen the problems it would lead to, political extremes on both sides had ripped apart his home humanity in the many conflicts they had as they spread across space, like the Rainforest Wars. **Especially** the Rainforest Wars. Two Neo Factions that had hardcore ideals, set fire too humanity... No point in reminiscing, he was in his first meeting of the day. Then the Insurrection... Much of the conflict in his version of the timeline, many of the atrocities, were allocated to discrimination, born of a need to discriminate, a need to seize power.

"Good day Mr. Logan James Howlett-Hudson. Please, sit down." The muscled, hairy, yellow-and-yellow suited individual lit his cigar, sat down, all the while his white eye slits displaying no emotion from his black facemask. John knew the mask displayed no movement, but he also understood that Wolverine was too _para_ -aware to not begin immediately cataloguing everything in the Reclaimer's office, listing them all in terms of possibly threat levels.

"Nice to see ya Bub. What's on your mind today?"

To get up to speed, after the Adamantium bonding process, Logan had lost his memories, due to being reprogrammed so many times by Weapon-X. Once _SHIELD_ , and _Spartan Universal_ had caught on, they shut down the rogue program, reinforced by the newly chosen _Alpha Flight_ , _Dept H_ , with several other black ops assets from _SHIELD_ , and _SU_. Mandroid's, and Spartan Combat Teams had shut down the rogue project, fast. Logan went to work for _Dept H_ after that, still technically belonging to Canada, and not wanting to betray his native country, but also floating between _SHIELD_ and _Alpha Flight_ , while _SU_ had coordinated with _SHIELD_ for some of it's missions with it's paramilitary assets. Sabretooth, Maverick, and Silver Fox were already gone or had broken their conditioning while on mission, and thus were scattered to the four winds.

"Well, Logan, me and my... Assistant have a proposal for you." The Lupine cocked his head to the side, and stared at John for a good 5 seconds.

"Assistant? What kind of offer?" The scruffy man questioned, managing a quizzical expression upon his nearly-covered face without the use of eyebrows, eyeing Chief expectantly. Chief gave a slight smile, and held up what seemed to be an expensive Rolex-style watch upon his massive wrist. A blue form sprang forth, emitted from pale aqua motes of light, striated photons condensing into a 4 inch tall figure.

" _You'll be part of a group of select individual's."_ The office wall flipped behind him, revealing a hidden chamber.

" _Your job would still be to continue your career as you do, but on the day's I call, you will be replaced with an extremely lifelike Life-Model-Decoy. And then, you will be employed for a mission."_ Logan's eye raised in curiosity. Various sections lit up, displaying advanced look-alike robots, and the spare parts surrounding them.

" _Spartan Universal, is a complete front. We run a much deeper organization, focusing on the protection of humanity, from Extraterrestrial, Intraterrestrial, and Extradimensional threats. These three things keep us well occupied, as all the things you've seen are the ones that either are too powerful and stable to stop like the great beings, empires, or random small invasions. If you want to know more, you'll have to agree to join. But we can offer something of interest."_ Logan leaned forward, obviously intrigued at Cortana's words and little expose... As the section with medical equipment, machines, and et cetera began to light up. Serums of all kinds, surgical tools, and arcane machines dotted this area.

" _We've been around for a long time. A really long time. We've witnessed the rise and fall of God's, Demons, Sorceror's, King's, and even whole Races. Due to the nature of the Earth, and it's position amongst the cosmos and the metaphysical, we've maintained watch over person's of interest for Eon."_ Cortana brought up her own display, showing the ancient Lupine clans.

" _And, we have some ideas about your own origins, and as well have been tracking your travels since the old west."_ The Wolverine's eye's slowly widened.

"So, hold on... You're saying... I'm older than I look... And you _may_ be able to give me my memories back? I've worked 'wit you two before, and while I can say that was definitely a pleasure, why should I trust you?!" Ending with a signature growl, Wolverine glared at the AI. Cortana merely nodded.

" _You have no reason to, beyond the trust we have earned on our occasional crossed paths, but I will tell you that_ **we** _are also far older than we look. We can actually show you."_ Wolverine continued glaring at Cortana, shifting his gaze to John a few times, until he eventually nodded for Cortana to show him the proof.

" _We've witnessed the rise and fall of many races. You, as it turns out, are not actually a mutant as Charles Xavier tried to recently convince you. Yours is the race of the Lupine. You, were a group of Clans, who were obliterated by some uncompromising Star Gods over ten thousand years ago. You were the sole survivor of Clan Howlett. Clan Creed also survived partially."_

Wolverine held his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths. Rediscovery was not a cool thing, especially for someone who thought they may have been born in the 1800s, as now he tried to comprehend that literally thousands of years of memories had been taken from him. He gestured for them to continue.

" _One of the original races to develop besides humanoids, was Lupinoid, and it was there fate alongside all the non-humanoids to face destruction from the Celestials. This happened before the Master Chief and my cute electronic self arrived here. Don't worry, we will tell you more about that. Due to the Celestials only wanting Humanoids for their experiment, they destroyed the other races, after having been attacked by the Deviants."_ Various races were shown, standing alongside humanity. There were Fish people, Insect ones, Reptilian bipeds, Primates, Lupines and Deviants. Deviants looked like green-skinned, troll-ugly, ridge-chinned ugliness personified, and Wolverine couldn't help but stare.

" _The Deviants were one of two Celestial experiments, the other being a city of enhanced humans that the Celestials had experimented on after meeting the Old Gods of Earth, and they sought to destroy anyone not of their own kind. The Lupine clans of Creed, Howlett, Hudson, and others, escaped during this chaotic war. They hid, becoming the hominids of legend, until emerging in the modern day and commingling with human civilization once more."_ Cortana showed Logan images of Lupines running, during a cataclysmic battle between the Deviants and a Celestial host, the entire planet shaking all the while.

" _You've been a great ally several times throughout the ages. We would be happy to have you again."_

 **SLAM**

"Sounds like the deal of a lifetime, bub. What other bonuses are there?" Logan grinned in a joking fashion, and Cortana giggled before continuing.

" _Well, we have a few ideas. Firstly, we want to bring out the full potential of your genetic gifts. By that, we mean any leftover powers and abilities you have hidden deep in your genes will activate, either enhancing or complementing your current power."_ Cortana began to emit a detailed schematic of Logan's body, which divedquickly into his bones, cell structure and displayed the DNA which made him different than Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Different portions highlighted

" _Your bones will become completely made of Bio-Adamantite. Your regeneration will grow to unheard of levels since the Adamantium will be natural, and not poisoning your system. This will allow muscle density to vastly increase. Carbon pico-myomer will be woven throughout your musculature, and will allow your ligaments and tendons to take a far greater amount of strain. These myomer's will be plated with Adamantium, and be act as a Honeycomb, rather than replacement. Using the final energy bombardment, we will accelerate your nervous system, and you develop Hyper-Reflex's. All this, is to awake the true potential of what is already there, nothing is added, your systems are just allowed to heal and fully develop."_

Cortana brought up a detailed schematic of Wolverine's body, comparing the before and after specs.

" _You would be, at minimum, faster stronger and more durable. I'd estimate you could press a tank over your head, but don't go trying to rip a Battleship in half as it won't really work. Your reflex's will be on a level few but the greatest of combatants can match, and are most probably what you once had before the Adamantium Implantation. If you've ever fought that bastard from The Hand, The Gorgon, you know what I'm talking about."_ Wolverine grunted. _"I think that even the Hulk would have trouble trying to take you down at this point."_

"What is your outfit really called, who are you people really." John smirked.

" _We are, The Ones who man The Wall, The Brother-Hood of the SHIELD, and we have been building this organization since humanities birth, collecting the most accomplished minds, and greatest warriors. You are next in the recruitment list."_ Cortana waved her hand and a button depressed on Johns desk, and the rest of the team teleported in, all armoured up. John stepped forward, raising a hand and gathering energy.

"And we, are _The Secret Warriors_." With a grin, John donned his armour instantly, summoning it through a slipspace portal directly onto his person, then offering his hand to Wolverine. His incredible mind compensating for his movement and putting it precisely onto his person. Wolverine was dumbfounded at first, awed by all the extremely advanced tech and in-depth knowledge possessed here, but he eventually gathered himself and shook the Reclaimer Didact's hand.

 _~Interlude, New York City~_

 **-Spider-Man TAS Intro 2 (1080p HD) START-**

New York City had grown exponentially since the Second World War, financially, technologically and most of all socially. More and more characters were now popping up, and super-beings were arising to oppose the evil that would use it's power to take advantage of the people.

One such person was Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime. Recognizing that Super-hero's were a lucrative market for construction and insurance, he moved in and founded several companies that repaired damage at discount prices, and others that managed insurance for the people affected by battles between Villains and Hero's.

A lot of criminals began appearing, with technological weapons and suits, and from the Shocker to the Killer Shrike they all seemed like mooks who had no business in a super suit. A few supernatural villains appeared as well, with Deacon Frost and Dracula's occasional appearances upsetting the local Vampire Covens and Sorceror's Sanctums.

The new Sorceror Supreme, one Stephen Strange took up residence in Greenwich Village, after journeying to the Himalaya's. A blind Lawyer named Matt Murdock took up the cowl and costume after being blinded by radioactive ooze which disappeared into a sewer, becoming Daredevil, a scourge of the underworld. Eric Brooks, born from a mother dying of a vampire bite, became Blade the Daywalker, hunter of Vampires. Luke Cage volunteered for an experiment to gain early parole time, after being set up by some corrupt cops in New York, becoming the Power Man with Unbreakable Skin. Danny Rand returned from a mysterious accident in the East, took control of his company and began to fight crime and _The Hand_ as the Iron Fist.

In Westchester, Charles Xavier organized a peace-keeping task force of Mutants named the X-Men. Angel, Beast, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Havok, Polaris, and Cyclops, clad in yellow-and-blue uniforms adorned with patches that displayed red X's on black backgrounds. The X-Men stood against evil mutants, enhanced assassins, and ancient evils as they fought to protect their brothers and sisters, sometimes crossing fists with others like themselves. The Brother-Hood of Evil Mutants, led by the Master of Magnetism Magneto, faced off against their more peaceful team time and again.

However, the one with the most potential, could usually be spotted taking on multiple villains, sometimes in teams as large as six. At first, John had noticed this teenager was slightly selfish and didn't use their powers in a manner befitting a hero, trying to increase his own material wealth and impress a girl.

However, once he lost a family member to his negligence, Peter Parker dedicated his life to fighting crime and respecting one maxim.

" _With great power, there must also come, great responsibility. Don't you forget that Peter..."_ The last words of Uncle Ben began a crucible by which Peter began to live, and he emerged triumphant from this crucible as _The Amazing Spider-Man_.

Anti-hero's appeared as well, the villains attracting individuals as such. Fresh off a 'Vietnam tour where he survived a counter-offensive, Frank Castle witnessed his entire family executed just for being in the park and seeing a mob hit happen. Shortly thereafter, he became _The Punisher_ , launching a one-man war on crime. Moon Knight, an individual empowered by an Ancient Egyptian God, appeared during the nights to track down and evoke Deific justice upon the criminal elements of the city. Mobius, when he could keep himself under control, aided Blade in his war on the vampires.

New York would also become a hotbed for several mutant factions. In the underground sewers of New York City, the Morlocks gathered, most of them affected by a physical change to their appearance from the awakening of their mutation. Knowing society would reject them, they hid underground and survived there. In "Mutantown" Jamie Madrox organized the X-Force, harder and edgier mutants who didn't agree with Magneto, but also didn't buy Charles Xavier's sermons. X-Force would do the missions that the X-Men would balk at. Their opposition would often be a _Sinister_ force named The Marauders, who engaged in behaviour such as drugs that enhanced mutants(or gave them pleasure, mutant clientele elite was important, and Hellfire always paid cash), humanoid trafficking, surgical and genetic experimentation/modification.

It is the year 1974 now, Tony Stark has just come back from the far east, and launched a press conference.

 **-Spider-Man TAS Intro 2 (1080p HD) END-**

 _~Stark Industries, New York~_

 **-Iron Man TAS Intro 2 (1080p HD) START-**

"-it's insane to insinuate that I am, in any way, Iron Man... Even though that would be awesome, and uh, wonderful..." Tony Stark seemed to be rambling his way through a series of Que cards that the _SHIELD_ agent at his side had given him. John snorted lightly, and turned the corner of his lip up.

"I never said that you were a super-hero." The reporter in front of Stark seemed dead set on boxing Tony into a verbal corner. Stark looked around nervously, before clearing his throat, and gesturing widely.

"I mean, uhh, let's face it. I have a laundry list of character defects, I am usually drunk in public... There is now way that I..." Stark trailed off, as he stared into the distance. John looked around, trying to see what had caught his eye, and raised an eyebrow. Stark was staring at his secretary, looking her deep in the eyes. Pepper Pott's was an extraordinary beauty, that's for sure, and John knew that Stark was lucky to have her.

And with a smirk, he dropped his cards, and opened his mouth.

"Y'see, the truth is... I **AM** Iron Man!" With that bomb dropped, Stark threw up both hands in the peace sign, yelled "THANK YOU EVERYONE, THAT'S IT F'ME!" before speed-walking out the back with a distraught Miss Pott's running after him.

John could see the SHIELD agent bury his head in his hands, and even with the press roaring questions, he could still hear "WHY ME?!"

Smirking, John sent a quick mental prod to Cortana, so she could hack the Stark database and slip John into the next appointment slot. Making his way through the crowd, the Reclaimer walked up the stairs and found the path to Mr. Stark's office. Knowing the wait would be more than a few minutes, the large-framed Master Chief sat down and began to contemplate the info he was going to unload on Stark, while also thinking about how to do it in the most direct summarized way.

This was often Johns train of thought. He was a man of few words.

 **-Iron Man TAS Intro 2 (1080p) END-**

Within a half-hour, Pepper Pott's was in to greet John.

"Mr... Severn, I'm so sorry, as you can see Tony has launched a massive controversy with his most recent statements. So... I think I'm going to have to reschedule your appointment, as I don't know if Mr. Stark will want, let alone be entirely able, to see you." Pepper tried to look as apologetic as possible, all the while knowing that she was going to have to be the one to clean up the mess Tony had just made, while making sure the brat-billionaire still took care of his company.

"Ms. Pott's I am sure Mr. Stark will hear me out. I will not take long." John said with a small smile, and Pepper gestured for him to continue.

"I think it's very admirable, the direction Mr. Stark is headed in, but he needs a few pointers on what can be done with defensive technologies he currently has, while other fields he would be able to affect with the level of manufacturing that _Stark Industries_ performs leaves much untapped potential despite _SI_ wanting to end its weapons manufacturing." Pepper sat back after John's pitch, and clasped her hands in front of her nose in thought, before nodding slowly at the man.

"I can see your point. Indeed, Stark Industries does possess advanced metallurgical fabrication technologies, and there have been a few times I've mentioned it to Tony as well. Maybe he will be interested in seeing you. Would you mind waiting a few moments, or do you want to follow me and help to convince Tony that you are worth his time." Pepper asked with a sarcastically exaggerated eyebrow raise. John smiled, and nodded.

"I think I will accompany you. From the legends I've heard about the man, it's possible that he's already halfway through a bottle of bourbon." Pepper snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering _"it's likely"_ before leading the massive _Spartan Universal_ owner, majority shareholder and CEO out of the office. Within minutes, we were in an expansive sitting room, with a full bar, whereupon we found Stark sitting on an overstuffed lazy-boy. He swivelled around to the approaching individuals, taking in the appearance of the large Reclaimer Didact that stood before him.

"Pepper, who is this giant, that you have brought into my cave?" The snark was palpable. John endured it with a smile, having evolved past being annoyed with the humour of others. Pepper sighed, long having suffered the Starkster's eccentricities, and shook her head as she walked over.

"Tony, this is Leonidas Severn. He wants to talk to you about the peaceful direction you're taking SI, and possible defensive technologies and such that you can do joint-studies on." Tony's eyebrow raised slightly, then he looked over at John, and gestured at his bar and couch.

"Alright big guy, why don't you have a seat! But if we are going to talk business, you have to do a shot, so whats your poison" John smiled, and gestured at the near literal jar-sized bottle of fine brandy that Stark held.

"Your selection will do fine." Within a few moments, the two had each downed their shots, and Stark began to focus more on the discussion at hand than his booze. "Alright, what is it you were thinking about partnering with my company over?" John smiled slightly.

"First, I have to surprise you. This, is Cortana."

John tapped his watch, whereupon Cortana sprung out and began to display several different blueprints. Some were for medicine and advancing cures and therapies. Others were power-plant designs. Still others were next-generation propulsion units. Finally, defensive suits appeared, bare-bones compared to Iron Man, but made for extreme situations, like fighting forest fires, getting people out of collapsing buildings, and more.

John waved his other hand at Stark, bringing him back from the blueprints, and pointed at his AI.

" _This is what we have in mind. The ideas you have come up with are outstanding, and you are right in ascertaining that they can be abused so I completely understand your desire to make SI a completely non-offensive company. And over at SU, we've been working on some things that are similar to what you put together in the Iron Man suit. With a more limited application, you can easily maintain control of the tech and ensure it can actually be used for the good of humanity."_ Stark assessed Severn, narrowing his eyes, looking back and forth between his AI and the Reclaimer.

"Hmmm. I don't know if I can trust you just yet. But... If you show me some working designs of what you're doing over at _Spartan Universal_ , I could become a bit more interested. First, one thing." John nodded.

"You completed Pym's ideas?" Cortana giggled, as she shook her head.

" _Pym, is on the right track, but he is nowhere near designing a Metastable AI such as myself. A few years with unlimited funding though..."_ Cortana trailed off, before fixing Stark with her eyes.

" _That's not a problem. I wanted that you would come over and take a look, the scientists in R &D have been begging me to give you an invite for years, but John has held me off. Even when you made weapons, you had their adoration, and mine..."_ John shook his head, as Stark began smirking.

"I got fanboy's in every R&D department across the globe, but I think I can spare the time!" With that said, the two began discussing the soon to happen trip and several bits of technology they were experimenting with. John went over more than a few different propulsion schematics, which had Stark's head swimming, and they discussed many subjects late into the day.

Over the next few years, John and Cortana had gathered Reed Richards, Charles Xavier, Hank Pym, T'Challa of Wakanda, Namor of Atlantis, and Blackbolt of the Inhumans. As a semi-formal council, he explained that the purpose was not only to share resources and alert each other of threats, but to brainstorm ideas on how they can change the world for the better. During this time, Prison 42 is thought up, proposed, and accepted by the Director of _SHIELD_ , Nicholas Fury.

It was after that point in time, that Cortana reported that the X-Men had gone missing, on a mission to Krakatoa Island. Dr. Reed Richards was journeying into space in a prototype spaceship, with his friend Ben Grimm, research colleague and love interest Susan Storm, and her ne'er do well punk of a little brother Johnny. As well, the four Super-Villain Prisons constructed by _SHIELD_ were witness to mass breakouts, The Cube, Big House, The Vault, and The Raft.

Over 20 Gamma-enhanced villains escaped from _The Cube_ , 25 meta-humans from the _Big House_ , 13 tech-villains freed themselves from _The Vault_ , and 13 of the most dangerous villains in the world ran away from _The Raft_ as a being known to _SHIELD_ as **Graviton** brought his wrath down upon _SHIELD_.

 _~Downtown New York, 1981~_

"Cortana. It's time." The AI nodded, bringing Johns armour forth from Slipspace, before sending him to the battle.

 **-** **Avengers Infinity War - Tribute - Fight As One START-**

Teleporting directly into the battle, John beheld a surreal sight. The entirety of _The Raft_ was hovering in the air, suspended as if gravity had no effect upon it. Above it, a silver and blue armoured figure glowed with massive power...

" _Scanning subject Graviton. Analyzing wavelengths. Extrapolating upper limit."_ Cortana stated, as John prepared to take off, crouching down into a deep squat, and initializing the propulsion systems whilst preparing to combine it with his own strength.

"Make me a battle-plan." With a burst of energy both technological and organic, his battlesuit took off, and began to approach the formerly well-respected but now completely insane physicist Franklin Hall. Johns other systems came online, and began deploying preventive counter-measures in anticipation of Graviton's potential aggression, his systems attempting to put together a preparatory subroutine that would defend against this... Graviton.

"And who are YOU? ANOTHER of FURY'S LAPDOGS!?" The man roared, pointing a finger at the approaching Reclaimer Didact.

"I have no affiliation with Nicholas Fury." Chief stated, before Cortana popped up. _"Except that he makes a great poker player and always has a seat saved at our Friday night table. I have to remind him that next Friday is Chip'n'Dip, so he has to bring-"_

Hall quivered, and veins stood out on his skull, as he clearly couldn't take the statement as truth.

"YOU! You think this is FUNNY? I'll CRUSH YOU! I'LL CRUSH FURY!" With that simple exclamation, Hall increased his output, bringing down the crushing force of a couple hundred tonnes of gravity down upon the Reclaimer. John struggled, grunting in mid-air, before beginning to fall towards the water. With a strain of his energy and system's, John quickly released a counter wave, in opposite phase, to the one Graviton had exerted. This nullified the force for scant seconds before his systems strained to meet the massive energy output Graviton had generated. With a quick motion, the Reclaimer Didact snapped out blast of disintegration energy at Graviton's left arm.

" _Scan complete. Warning, Subject Graviton's Upper limit impossible to calculate. Recommend we end this before he begins to access more of his power."_ Cortana reported in, bringing his more powerful weapons online, as John called up his inner bio-energetic reserves to stand-bye. He immediately doubled his disintegration beams output.

Laughing, the fiend used his power's to bend the beam of energy around his body, returning it with interest at the Didact. Grunting as it impacted, John used his shield and psionic might to shed the destructive power, redirecting it around his armour and into the water. He still took 35% of the beams blast, and it left his chest plate smoking with the discharge.

" _Warning, Graviton is overloading counter-measures, wait you need to-"_

Graviton gritted his teeth, and in the moment John had focused on redirecting the disintegration beam, he brought his gravitic power down upon the man again. With a shout, the Reclaimer Didact rocketed into the water, blasted to the watery depths. Further went John, his suit beginning to rocket into the bedrock, pushing further and further in. Graviton buried him underneath at least 3 miles of rocks, water, metal, and it would be a hard climb back up to the surface.

That is, if Thor Odinson had not witnessed a mortal in armour speeding past his body underwater, and smashing into the bedrock. As he freed himself, Thor lifted his hammer, then sped off towards where he had seen the armoured man go under the rock. Then, the mighty thunderer began to smash his way into the ground, to uncover the entombed possible ally.

"Hang on, man of metal, Thor will get ye out of yon pile of rocks!" Arms working furiously, Thor swung the hammer faster than most humans could see, cleaving huge gouges the size of suburbs out of the way. Mjolnir crushed all in its path, delivering such physical crushing power, water swirling around its form violently as it did its work. Rock, metal, fish, and sea were displaced as the Thunder God moved closer to the fallen man, faster than one could blink. In seconds, Thor had blasted through to the Reclaimer Didact, grabbing him and spinning MJOLNIR up to return to the surface. With a splash, the two jumped up on to the docks.

Whereupon, they witnessed Hank Pym in his Ant-Man suit alongside Janet Van Dyne, giving Maria Hill and Nick Fury what for over the breakout.

"How the HELL did this happen Fury? _SHIELD_ is supposed to be on top of things like this, and yet, all of the Super-Villains prisons have suffered simultaneous breakouts? You guys really dropped the ball on this one Fury." Nick narrowed his eye at Pym's admonition, before turning around and sighing.

"It was classified. You didn't have a need to know." The Didact walked over to Fury.

"That's a load of hooey and you know it Director." Cortana sprang forth holographically from the armour.

" _Yeah! The only reason you kept it classified, at least pertaining to Franklin Hall, was you didn't want to admit you let a nutcase into a highly classified project, whereupon he gained everything you had ever wanted and more... But went completely mad with power because of said project."_ Her quick, and vitriolic dismantlement of Fury's defence, made everyone including Agent Hill stare at the Navy Blue AI. _"That alone, is just one of the mistakes you made Director Fury. So don't you dare go around acting like you don't need help now."_

"We are all you got." John pointed a hand at Fury, as Cortana projected various files from the Gravity project that Hall had been pursuing underneath _SHIELD_ and Fury's personal oversight.

Nick shook his head, as he looked the Reclaimer Didact up and down, eye narrowing ever-so-slightly.

"You could be arrested for having those files, you know." The Didact laughed lightly, and shook his head.

" _You won't be doing that. You need us, and all other hands you can get on deck, if you are going to take down Hall."_ Cortana chirped right back at the man. Pym looked to object, before the Didact looked over at him. "We can reason with him after we have him in custody Dr. Pym."

" _Anyway as you can see, he would rather hurt and kill to achieve his misguided view on justice, rather than be taken in peacefully."_ Cortana added, trying to soothe the pacifists ruffled feathers.

Pym looked thoughtful as the Didact talked, and nodded along with his conclusion.

"And what do we call you, noble warrior?" Thor asked, as the Didact turned his attention to the God of Thunder.

"I am known as the Reclaimer Didact. I am the Sword and Shield, of all Humanity, sworn to protect Earth." The Wasp looked surprised, Ant-Man and Thor nodded.

"That's really fancy sounding, so I'm just gonna call you "Didact"... Is that OK?" Wasp asked John, and he nodded in acceptance, which brought a megawatt smile out of the fun and bubbly Janet.

" _Oh, I can tell we are going to get along just fine!"_ Cortana stated with a smile, as she grinned at the Meta-human.

" _Let's_ **rock**!" Didact declared, before they all sped off into the sky towards Franklin Hall.

Unfortunately, Janet was fairly fast and zipped in front of the group.

"Franklin Hall, you're giving theoretical physicists a bad name... SO KNOCK IT OFF!" With that said, she leapt into close proximity with the mad scientist, and began blasting him in the eyes, nose and ears with her wasp stings.

Graviton snarled, and yelped as the small but potent bio-energetic bursts blasted against him. With a particularly lucky lashing out, he back-handed Janet into the water. Didact sensed Pym's anger before he even transformed, and in a second the man had erupted into a 60-foot tall giant and began to rapidly punch the rogue scientist in a rage.

"AarrggGGGR **RRGHH!** " Hank Pym went from small, lithe, athletic science geek of a pacifist, to a Titan over 60 feet tall throwing a punch in a split-second. Graviton actually had to stop and focus on his defensive shield, as Hanks anger had allowed him to launch a rapid barrage of punches the size of dump trucks. Growling himself, Graviton snarled at the Doctor, eyes beginning to glow even more intensely.

Watching this unfold, Didact and Thor noticed that Graviton was building energy, and both yelled for Pym to watch-out... But it was too late, as Giant-Man was blasted backwards, and seemed to lose consciousness.

"I will say this once, villain! Surrender now, and Thor will be lenient with you." The Odinson gestured, and held his hammer out threateningly. Graviton began to laugh, quietly at first, before bursting into a full and insane belly laugh.

"he he he, hah hah hah, EHEHEHEHEH, AHA HA HAHAHAHAHA, I beat you once, and I can beat you again! FURY, HE KNOWS, HE KNOWS! WHAT I CAN DO!" With that exclamation, Hall drew up massive amounts of power, and blasted the rest of the hero's away, beginning to grasp the base of the island itself. With only a small grunt, Hall began to rip over 10 million tonnes of earth out of the ground. It was then a massive blue-beam cannoned into him from behind, and sent the gravitic menace into the pavement.

Iron Man landed, alongside Thor and the Didact, by Hall's crater.

"Stand down Hall, don't make us hurt you." Iron Man displayed all of his weapons systems, as did the Didact, both of them aiming it all at Graviton. Thor's hammer sparked with lightning, Wasps hands glimmered with bio-energy, and Giant-Man landed behind the mad scientist.

"Franklin, you're sick. We can talk this over, if you'll just give it a chance." Hall's eyes glance downwards, while he actually looked contemplative for a second, before his expression became furious once more, emitting a strong omni-directional blast wave that laid everyone out as he rose into the sky.

"No... Noooo... NOOOOOOO! I AM GRAVITOOOONNN! I AM THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

 **SMASH**

" **You sure about that?"**

With the sound of destruction, The Incredible Hulk arrived on the scene, and just in time to scare the mad scientist out of his pants. Hall's eyes widened at the appearance of the Jade Giant, and the madman became extremely nervous. Before Graviton could make a move, Hulk had tackled his mid-section in a burst of extreme speed with the force of a runaway Bismarck Battleship, which sent them both away at such a rate that they were only seen flying to a shipping container yard after they had smashed through around 75% of the containers..

" **RAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"** With a roaring declaration, Hulk punched the gravitic field of Hall's, smashing him further and further into the shipyard. Graviton grimaced, and jumped into the air, before bringing a massive bubble of gravitic force down upon The Hulk.

Thor, Iron Man, Didact, Wasp, and Giant-Man followed, and witnessed the Gamma Skinned Behemoth taking the fight to Graviton. Watching the raging monster smash the mad physicist around, Thor looked over at Iron Man and remarked.

"I didn't know Midgard had Ogre's." Tony laughed inside his helmet, and the Didact allowed himself a smirk. The Hulk continued to smash Graviton, blasting him through the massive shipping cranes that littered the port.

"Is that... The Hulk?" Giant-Man asked in astonishment.

"I dunno, but isn't he supposed to be, like, a bad guy?" Wasp looked over at Pym in confusion, not really knowing how to take their present situation, and Hank shook his head.

Hulk began to smash Graviton into the ground, the villain having to concentrate on his shield, with one massive jade fist smashing him after another in a rapid blur of green movement. Hulk drew his arms up for a double-axe-handle blow, and the scientist whipped his head around in fury, Graviton taking advantage of the small respite.

"NNOOOOOO!" With a gesture, he raised gravitic force all around himself, and applied it squarely on The Hulk. The Mean Green Machine dropped to his knees and began to roar. With a snarl, Graviton brought Pym and Wasp down too, before sending Thor, Didact and Iron Man into the ground with a similar exertion.

" _Warning, power-plant circuits overloading. Counter-measures failed."_ Cortana's report left the Didact a little nervous. He hadn't struggled like this in an incredibly long time. Graviton began to levitate, and prepared to squash his enemies. It was then he noticed that The Hulk was getting back to his feet, rising up against his immense gravitic pressure, despite the fact that all of the hero's were being crushed.

"STAY DOWN CREATURE!" Again, the man blasted the Jade Giant with an increase in Gravity, summoning up a bunch of shipping containers and trying to bury his opponent which swirled around the Jade Giant before converging on the Hulk. Fists flashed out, crushing container after container, as once again Hulk smashed his way through and climbed to his feet. Some made it through, and mushed themselves on Hulks incredibly durable body, before being thrown away almost as an irritant by the Jolly Green.

"You fools, I POSSESS THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE ITSELF!" Roaring in anger, Graviton blasted the Hulk again, while drawing up hundreds of shipping containers around his body through his own power.

" **rraaarrrRRGHHHHHH!"** Hulk refused to give up and continued to lift himself up, even as Hall pressed his crater into the ground so hard it began to widen from sheer power exerted singularly upon the Gamma Goliath's body, the pressure collapsing even the strong earth already compressed underneath him. Hulks legs, began to lift out of the holes they were in... Pushing up again, against such massive force that it easily could scar North America, if not the planet should Hall not control it, or fail to control his power.

"NOTHING IS THAT POWERFUL!" Hall stated in disbelief. "I CONTROL GRAVITY ITSELF!"

Hulk lifted himself up, and in that moment, Pym had a bullet ant bite hall's neck. This made the gravitically enhanced scientist lose control of the energy concentrated the other hero's, allowing them to get up. Hulk started smashing away at Graviton directly, his gravitic bubble weakening.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Roared the rogue scientist in disbelief, before gesturing and levitating Hulk away from him, summoning all the shipping containers on sight into the sky as his arsenal. With a flick, he sent them at the hero's.

Iron Man and Didact began to take up vantage points in the air, allowing them to bracket Graviton with weapons fire. Wasp zoomed up to where Hulk was and began helping him destroy shipping containers so they wouldn't hit anyone, her Bio-Energetic blasts amplified several times over.

" **You...You're helping me."** Hulk said to Wasp, confused as to why the good-looking heroine was aiding him. Wasp smiled.

"Ye-AH, now HIT HIM!" The Wasp yelled over the roar of battle, blasting away at the steel crates coming at them. Hulk grinned, and the two carved a path in the airborne containers, before the Jolly Green reached Graviton, and punched him with an ear-shattering **BTHOOM**.

In a flash, Hulk had been counter-hit with a large mass of rock that Graviton took directly out of the ground and smashed into his stomach. A 100 foot tall pillar, nearly 70 feet around... However, Franklin was focusing too much on Hulk himself, and forgot that he was surrounded by two armour suits with more weapons than he had PHD's, an Uru Hammer wielding Thunder God, and a very pissed off scientist who really didn't like it when you hit his wife.

Iron Man and Didact bracketed the man once more with weapons fire, drawing Hall's attention, as they also maintained evasive manoeuvres to ensure he couldn't bring his power to bear. The inertial dampener's in both suits went into overdrive, keeping up with the breakneck speed the two employed to stay ahead of Graviton's awareness, barely compensating. Muons, Protons, Ions, Plasma, Particles, Laser, Disruptor beams all flew at the man, from acute and obtuse directions.

Hank had grabbed a ships deck that was full of containers, exerting himself mightily and **heaved** , throwing a ship full of shipping containers at the insane scientist. He faltered, not able to concentrate on blows from so many directions. The coup de grace was set, as Hall was now reeling.

Hulk leapt in and punched him as hard as he could, and then Thor struck him with a 400 foot long bolt of lightning at least 70 feet wide. As the smoke cleared, a more emaciated and drooling Franklin Hall was now seen. The hero's gathered up, and looked at the villain.

" **Whose strongest now?"** Hulk snorted, grinning at the once arrogant man.

"You could have done anything... And you used your powers for your own gain, while putting millions of lives at risk." Hank pointed out, while changing size back to a somewhat normal-ish man. Thor grabbed everyone, including Hulk and Didact, into a hug, with his massive arms.

"COME, LET US CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY WITH A FEAST!" The grinning Thunder God was cut short however.

" ** _HALT! Step away from the Hulk, he's a fugitive from The Cube! And we have some questions for the "Didact"."_** _SHIELD_ was now present, and looking to collect at least one escapee so they could save face. Didact snorted, and Iron Man stepped forward.

"Like that's gonna happen. The Hulk saved my life, OUR lives, and the worlds. He's a Hero. You want him, you go through us. Same goes for the Didact." Thor stepped up, and Wasp also flitted in front of the Hulk's face, surprising him with their acceptance. The Reclaimer Didact put a hand on The Hulk's shoulder, and nodded at him when he turned to question the Didact's intentions.

"Stand down everyone. We are not here to get into a fight. Can't really afford one anyway, with 74 Super-Villain's on the loose." Nick Fury popped up, and began issuing stand-downs to the antsy _SHIELD_ agents, before even beginning to address the hero's.

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened." Stark's sarcasm cut right through Fury's intended statement, but the Director plowed on regardless.

"I aim to find out. We can do it together you know. You guys can do a lot of good, in _SHIELD_." Fury gestured around, indicating how they stopped such a threat without anyone dyeing. Pym shook his head and walked closer to the conversation, before interrupting.

"No. This is your fault, isn't it? _SHIELD_ did this. You created Graviton. Had Hall working on something, it changed him, and YOU just swept it under the rug. Then THIS happened." Pym gestured around, pointing to the massive destruction caused in the shipyard.

"Fury's right." Wasp flew over to Iron Man, and looked at him incredulously.

"You of all people is going to agree with Nick Fury, and go work for _SHIELD_?" She asked with a confused face, and crossed arms. The Didact held up his hand.

"I think Iron Man means on principle..." Didact mused aloud, holding his chin in an armoured hand, looking contemplative. Iron Man nodded.

"Yes. He's right about us making a difference. Working together." He began to display the massive amounts of files on all the super-villain escapee's. "One on one, we can each take down probably one or two villains, but 74... Together, we have a chance, and what we did here can change things. The world needs us, not as _SHIELD_ agents, but as a team on our own. Together, we can avenge the wrongs caused by all of these villains." Stark finished his little speech, thudding an armoured fist into his palm.

"We can be Avengers." The Wasp grinned in excitement, happy to be a part of such an ass-kicking enterprise. Hulk smiled and laughed in his low voice.

" _Huh, good name."_ Crossing his arms, he smirked over at the Wasp. At that moment, Alan Quartermain walked up to the Director, and handed him a glass pad with symbols and information moving across it.

"Director Fury, we've accessed the security footage from _The Raft_... It shows Graviton breaking out, _after_ the power went out... He's not responsible." Quartermain said with a sigh.

"And if he wasn't, who was?" Fury questioned aloud with wide-eyes...

 **-Avengers Infinity War - Tribute - Fight As One END-**

 _~Chapter End~_

 **Author Note:** Ok, we are here a little sooner than I anticipated, but considering I had all of the old material backed up it's not surprising. Now, we are involved in the series.

A few notes to clarify.

This version of _Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Hero's_ , takes place in the height of the Silver Age, around 1981-1986. Considering that many of the characters from the show consistently showcase abilities similar to what the 80s hero's were capable of, I've decided that I am going to place the timeline right around then.

And yes, Marvel's technology is advanced enough through the hero's and various factions to mirror if not surpass what was shown in the animated series which takes place in the 2000s. Heck, DC and Marvel are advanced enough to have flip phones in Gotham a few years after Jim Gordon comes back from the Korean War, and for those of you who think he's a vet from a later war... Just no.

Yes, Peter Parker/Spiderman, Fantastic Four and the X-Men exist here, heavily influenced by their 90s series for the most part. Halfway through this season, I will be introducing the Avengers to the X-Men in a story arc which will be much like the original Avengers Vs X-men[took place before most of us were born] and one of the Purifier arcs. I plan to give more expose on the Fantastic Four as well. The one thing you should be left to wonder is, if I am including those series and this takes place in the Silver Age, then what will come into this story next?

Honestly, this chapter, now edited, left me feeling a lot better considering the dialogue, fights, and everything fit together much better.

Kindly drop some reviews would you?


End file.
